aww man NOT AGAIN
by alsin
Summary: ON HIATUS .Fax, Niggy, Azzy, Akila and Total Takila?After Max leaves Sam,Sam dates Lissa.1 year later.Max and Fang are a couple. The flock destroys itex.Decide to live normal lives.Randomly pick a town. where they find Lissa and Sam.FIRST FANFIC.PLEASE READ.
1. Chapter 1

**after max leaves sam, sam gets with lissa. 1 year later max and fang are a couple. the flock destroys itex and decides to live normal lives. no one knows who they are. they randomly pick a town. coincidently its the one where sam and lissa are. gazzy and angel are NOT BRO AND SIS. everything is rated pg 13 :D**

max pov

Finally! we were flying away froom the horrible place of our nightmares, the school. the solution to destroying this stupid place had never occured to me before. i let iggy and gasman blow it up. they were allowed to create a bomb which only destroyed the school without destroying the environment

{ you guys know, like in kung fu panda, when po uses the wushi finger hold, the place is fine but the evil guy blows up? like that.}

iggy and the gasman chest high fived each other. they were currently being praised for their awesomeness by the rest of us. from angel each got an excited squeek. then fang gave them a high five.

from nudge a " omg you guys are so awesome. how did you do it. teach me how to make a bomb too. especially a bomb that doesnt harm buildings and stuff. thats awesome. you guys rock i...blah blah blah

i suddenly said " guys i've been thinking... wat if we like settle down?" nudge said" like get a house? go to school? live normal lives? grow up and get a job?have...blah blah blah"

she should know i have a realy short attention span. thats why when you talk to me you should say the important stuff first. give the details later.

i looked over at fang. "watdya think?" he shrugged " we could try it?"

everyone was quiet. and THEn they started air jumping. angell giggling like a 6 yr old high on sugar. gazzy was doing somersaults. iggy screamed like a girl. and nudge started talking...and talking ...and talking some more about all the shopping and ...stuff

i didnt hear any of this. my eyes were on fang who was grinning at me (GRINNING!) i felt like i was about to faint from its awesomeness. then I DROPPED TOTAL. i had to go dive full spped to get him. when i returned fang just looked smug... which kinda pissed me off.

we'll see about that... i'll wait for the perfect oppurtunity.

"soo yes?" immediately six simmantaineous yes' came, with a "yes please dont drop me from total"  
"GREAT! sooo where do you wanna go live?"

"angel= new york gasman= washington iggy= new hampshire

and nudge= florida...for the beach...or miami or la ..WE CAN GET TATOOS 4M LA INK...or A MANSION IN BEVERLY HILLS!" at this point i chucked this earing i had which nudge dived after saying" omg its so beautiful..."

{max carries around earrings and randomly chucks them when she wants to distract nudge :P}

hmmmmmmmmm. HOW ABOUT we go to get a map and i randomly stab down at a place" i said. "then we'll learn about how to blend in"  
everyone agreed. so we stopped at the next town and went to a book start and bought an atlas and the cheapest pen (using my credit card)

oh well here goes...

**guys this is my first maximum ride fanfic so i hope you liked it =D please think of a place where they can go where sam and lissa are. also i'm gonna introduce dylan in this story too. i was actually thinking if i post the same story again as a crossover with twilight...separately? wat think you? :) like 2 different stories?**

**i hope i get more than 3 reviews. it'll feel great. btw send me ANY IDEAS because i run out very quickly..i'll incorperate them. THANK YOU FOR READING THIS**

**btw any stuff in {} is me talkiing in the middle of a chapter... :D i cant shut up for that long :(**  
**i dont have word ryt now so i'm typing in notepad which kinda sux :P**

**anyway review i'll reply to every single one of ur questions. pleaseeee! also any subscriptions to story alerts and stuff would be awesome**

**and please criticize it kinda not that bad.. i'm not that good at taking critcism. :(**

**ANYWAY thank you :D and good bye... buh bye... ta...tata...toodle doo... aufweirdersein(dont no the spelling, does anyone else?)**

**thank you for reading. ^_^ does anyone esle luv smileys :D**


	2. Chapter 2

Stillll in max's POV

"Ok soooooo ready guuys?" I got 6 nervous nods. Total was actually shaking so it looked like he was having an epileptic attack.. :D

"Ok, here goes nothing." I closed my eyes and stabbed downnwards and I hit... POMONA CALIFORNIA. Everyone held their breath and then started shouting out their little ooooooo's and ahhhhhh's and omg's simantaineously. Total actually pee'd in his happiness (he had been hoping for a place with all the "hot" dogs)

We were currently above Alaska so we had quite some distance to go before we reached there. But before leaving the current city we were in I also picked up a book ABOUT ponoma so that I'd know what we were trying to blend in as.

**ok so fangslittlegirl234 THANK YOU SOOOO MUCH FOR YOUR REVIEWS. YOU TOTALLLY ROCK.:D your AWESOME.**

**wings Thank you for your review. i'll work on it. :)**

**Wings of Darkness or Blackness Thank you soooo much for the review :D**

**I know their are no capitals or bold and stuff this is mainly because I do not have ms word right now. any idea's for an alternate word processor?**

**+ SOMEONE TELL ME SUMTHING ABOUT PONOMA wikipedia is being kinda useless :)**  
**I know this is a really short chapter sorry :( i just need some info and ANY idea's are welcome ;)**

**thank you**


	3. Chapter 3

We were currently flying somewhere over Oregon.  
After reading about Ponoma in that book I bought, I got to know that:  
a. city is named after Pomona, the ancient Roman goddess of fruit.

b. I didn t care

c. It was supposed to be this amazing place where Jessica Alba had a house d. we didn't have a house

After flying for approximately 20 minutes, a tiny town came into view. I told the flock guys, we really need to stop at an cyber cafe.

Iggy said "Why?"

"I need to check my mail... NO DUMMY we have to check out house s, schools and whatever."

So we came to this place called, and I m not kidding," THE CYBER CAFE" :D

When we walked in this old lady at the counter looked at us all suspiciously.

"Lady, how much will it cost for 5 computers for 1 hr?"

She said," 5 dollars each dearies."

So we went to use two of the least run down computers.

"OK guys so the plan is that we look for places, meaning house s, schools, colleges and whatever.

I want each of you to write down everything about your new identities- names, ages, ambitions, previous houses, EVERYTHING. got it?"

I got 6 simultaneous nods (total was helping angel with her stuff)

I switched on my computer, and after waiting like 50 thousand hrs for it to turn on, I opened the browser.

First i searched for more information about Pomona like the population, climate and whatever.  
Then I went on to look for schools.  
For the kids(Gazzy and Angel) I found this place called "Golden Springs school which was from kindergarten to class 6.

For us grown ups,i.e., nudge, Iggy, fang and I, I found Village Academy High School at Indian Hill which was supposed to be totally awesome.

Then I started looking for a house for us. I found one which looked absolutely amazing.

It s address was 1400 Redpost Court Diamond Bar, basically written on it s website was-  
2 story house

living room, dining room, family room with gas burning fireplace, breakfast nook, laundry room, two bedrooms and one bathroom. The kitchen has built-in dual oven, dishwasher, glass top 5 burner range, microwave, refrigerator with water and ice dispenser.  
The upstairs features the master bedroom with large shower, oval bath tub, his and hers sinks and large walk-in closet and two additional bedrooms that share a bathroom. All bedrooms are cable ready. 3 Car attached garage with remote controlled garage door, central air, new carpet and tile flooring. The backyard is large

a large SWIMMING POOL!

One block stores like Kohl's, Target, Office depot, Home Depot, Albertson's and many banks and stores.  
Floor Plan

5 Bedrooms

3 Bathrooms

3,000 Square Feet

$2,595 per Month Available Immediately Lease Terms One Year Two Years

Dogs Call For Details

It sounded so freaking awesome! Everyone agreed that THIS was the house for us. If Iggy, fang, nudge and I did side jobs,then including the amount I could pay with my credit card and Anne s we could totally pay off the rent.  
Within 10 minutes I was on the pay phone calling the owner. We made plans with her to rent the house.

And within another 5 minutes I was the proud owner of this BEAUTIFUL mansion. All of us just kept bouncing so much that we looked like retarded bunnies high on cookies. (except fang, he just sat there looking like a DIGNIFIED gentleman hahahhahahaha.)

**OK guys i so i hoped you liked it :D here' s the houses link**

** .com/California/Upland/r1086896/**

** it looks AWEOSOME I wouldnt mind living there!**  
_**now any suggestions on their rooms in welcome. ALSO Name's: IF YOU WANT THEM DIFFERENT FORM THOSE IN THE BOOK TELLL MEE**_

** fangslittlegirl234 THANK YOU SOOO MUCH. YOU TOTALLY INSPIRED ME AND NOW I M ACTUALLY WRITING DOWN ALL MY IDEA S FOR MY NEXT STORY.**

** 123 thank you for reviewing. about the false pregnancy, i ll incorporate it a little later after they settle down. BUT I will use it.**

**ToBeWinged hope you liked the chapter**

**THANK YOU SOOO MUCH FOR EVERYTHING GUYS. ONCE AGAIN ANY IDEA S, TELL ME. OK?**  
**and if i take too long to update i m so sorry. you guys complain even once and i ll quickly go write another chapter okay? :D review :)**

**+ seriously GO LUK AT THEIR HOUSE and remember room suggestions ^_^**

** anyone who subscribed or whatever thanks :D**


	4. house's link

type www. rentals . com/california/upland/r1086896

thats's the site for the house.

already written the chapter (in the middle of history class :D)

typing it :D

any idea's for rooms, their hair, clothes, ages's et cetera... GIMME :)

it wont let me leave a link :(


	5. Chapter 4

**MAX POV**

Finally after all this, the flock gave me their printed "resumes."

AGE

9

12

14

16

16

16

CLASS

3

5

8

10

10

10

BIRTHDAY

8th Jan

28th Oct

20th April (my birthday ;) )

8th Sept

17th Sept

22nd Dec

PARENTS

Jeb and Valencia

Military in Iraq

(that was an

excuse for

being

athletic)

PREVIOUS TOWN

NASHUA

(

NEW

HAMPSHIRE

)

SUBJECTS wanted in school

dance

computer

football

science

chem

music

{i had made a table in ms word. but it didnt come so your gonna have to read it horizontally. SORRY}

We didn't want to leave alone Total all the time so we decided to pretend that he was Iggy's help dog.

When we had finished printing them, we paid the woman. We then decided to take a bus to Pomona(or ponoma I'm confused O.o) so that we could learn how to blend in.

So we got on the bus and went and sat down. We had the change left over from the cyber cafe,so I used that to pay. we sat right at the back of the bus where there was one huge seat. fang and gazzy sat on the window seats. i sat next to fang with angel's head on my lap. Iggy sat next to gazzy and I noticed that Iggy turned BRIGHT red when nudge sat on Iggy's lap by mistake.

he then proceeded to ignore her for the rest of the bus ride, so she talked to angel while Iggy and gazzy discussed something.

at this point fang and I could talk. so I turned to him.

"hey " I said grinning so wide that it contested with the Cheshire cat's smile

"yo" he said looking all serious and stuff. only by looking in his eye's could I see that he wasn't trying to be irritating.

at this point, he suddenly looked in front and starting glaring at someone. he looked like he was about to rip apart the person. turning around I saw that this really creepy blond guy was leering at me. He stood up as soon as he saw me looking, and started walking over. then suddenly when he was nearly in front of us fang grabbed me and kissed me?

wait.. WHAT?

and we kissed and kissed and kissed. finally after what seemed like 1 hr we pulled apart. I was dizzy both from lack of air and from the amazing ness of what just happened. the guy stood staring with his eye's wide open. fang pulled me protectively towards him and put his arm around my shoulders. the guy walked away with his mouth opening and closing like a goldfish.

me? I was grinning as if I had won 50000000000000 $

then while Iggy and gazzy were pretend gagging, nudge told me to stop looking like a deranged idiot because I was scaring angel.

for the next half an hour we sat staring out of the windows, discussing what we were gonna do. when we reached including buying new clothes, hair-do's, decorating our house and so on.

At the point where we were half an hour away from the city, I started getting all tense and spent 15 min doing 360 degree searches for any potential enemies. you know...habit.

fang spent the next 15 min calming me down.

anddddd WE HAD REACHED and I stuck my face against the window squishing fang in the process. IT WAS AMAZING. all urbanized and stuff.

we all got off the bus. the bus conductor was kind of astonished at our lack of luggage. I mentally smacked myself for not thinking of some excuse.

we walked following the directions given by the realtor on the phone. after 45 minutes of walking, jumping and congratulating ourselves on our new lives, we finally reached the house

IT WAS HUMUNGOUS

the lawn was huge and beautiful and the house was exactly like a mansion. There were these big walls which surrounded the property giving us total privacy. there were also sprinklers so we didn't have to water the grass or the plants.

first we decided to look at the entire ground before going inside. in the backyard was this huge beautiful swimming pool with an automatic filter thingy.

THEN we entered the house.

It was already totally furnished and had all the furniture. and there sat the realtor on the sofa. the moment she saw us she jumped.

"I didn't hear you!" she said which was kind of amazing because of everyone's incessant SCREAMS of JOY.

she then proceeded to show us all around the house and it was B.E..

I asked her how the rent could be soo low for such a huge place. she said that some woman had killed herself here so everyone believed it to be haunted so no one moved in.

As if we cared. we had already been exposed to so much worse that a little ghost didn't bother us at all.

she asked us who the adult was so fang and me pretended to be a couple who had adopted like a million kids. she totally believed us when we put on our serious faces that said "WE MEAN BUSINESS."

she asked us how we meant to pay. we said "cheque or credit card?"

she said she'd decide later.

then she left and the moment she did, everyone started hopping, skipping, jumping, screaming and singing.

nudge again had to be distracted by a chandelier earring at which she said, "oh yay! got a pair."

**ok guys. so I know this wasn't that great of a chapter. I'm sorry but I only got time to write when I was in school so i didn't listen to anything in history. hope you like the chapter.**

**umm I know I suck at the fax stuff. sorry :(**

**btw ROOM IDEA'S?**

**and other's**

**also pointers on how to write fax or whatever**

**ok THANK YOU FOR YOUR REVIEWS. THEY MADE MY MONTH**

**U GUYS ARE AWESOME  
ESPECIALLY YOU FANGSGIRL123**

**REVIEW :D**


	6. author's noteIM AN AUTHORYAY :D

**GUYS I HAVE LIKE A REALLY BAD COMPUTER EXAM TOMORROW+ A GEOGRAPHY EXAM AND THE SYLLABII IS HUGE. SO I HOPE YOU DONT MIND WAITING FOR LIKE 1 DAY**

**i'll write the chapter 2mororw. **

**:)**

**I'M SOOOO SORRY**

**BTW fangslittlegirl234 i'm sorry i messed up your name. i didnt have the internet while i was typing the chapter. I"M SOOOO SORRY.. thank you for reviewing every chapter sooo far. U R OFFICIALLY AMZINGLY, FANTASTICALLY AWESOME like /10 **

**thank you for the princeton comment . ^_^**

**:D**

**everyone ... I THINK I LUV YOOU GUYS O.o**

**seriously **

**:)**

**thank you for reviewing**

**again i'm SOOORRRRYYY**


	7. Chptr 5 MUST LOOK AT LINKS ON PROFILE

** YOU HAVE TO GO TO MY PROFILE AND OPEN ALL THE LINKS BEFORE YOU READ THIS OTHERWISE THIS CHAPTER IS USELESS. KEEP READING AND THEN GO TO THE NUMBER WRITTEN. okay?**

**Max POV**

First we explored the ground floor . there was the dining room which was attached to the amazing kitchen. after Iggy had "looked" at the kitchen, he was ecstatic. he kept talking about all the stuff he could make us and this made ME excited.

then their was the drawing room which had these huge comfy black leather sofa's and big purple cushions. angel immediately went and started jumping on the sofa. since purple had been sitting on it, he started bouncing all over due to her jumping and his cheeks and ears started flying all over the place.

moving on, their was the " family room" with a really cool fireplace. it was basically this really modern looking room with this really awesome sofa and this cushion thingy where total could sit. it also had this Internet modem thingy. the realtor had stuck a note saying that she could fix up the wifi if we wanted for just 100$ per month. ( 1. )

there was also a laundry room which even I had to admit was pretty nice ( 2.)

then there were two bedrooms and 1 bathroom.

the first bedroom was this pink one (3.) immediately angel claimed it to be her's.

the second one was a orange one with a walk in room thingy under the bed

(4.)

everyone was pushed out of the way by Gazzy.

he proved his name and thus asserted his possession of the room... aka he farted really bad and we ran.

then the bathroom. IT WAS LITERARILY a BATH+ ROOM (5. )

it looked nothing like a place where all you needed to do was... you know *blush*

I swear if this was worth all of the stuff we had been through. in fact if it meant we were getting this house, I would have happily destroyed the school again.

then we walked up the staircase's. THAT'S RIGHT TWO OF THEM. LIKE IN A CASTLE!

maybe I'm getting a little carried away...ah well.

anyway then on this floor were the other bedrooms and the 2 bathrooms.

the other bedroom was just as amazing. ( 6.) it had basically this huge hut thing with a pod like bed ( 7. ) then it had a writing table in the other corner and one of its walls was made of glass so you could totally see outside. it also had a WALK IN CLOSET. I'm not even joking. (8. )

the moment nudge saw this, all of us were chucked out of the room.

we continued down the hall. we reached this pure white room. it was totally in the sun. since Iggy could see white we immediately agreed on giving him the room. we only regretted out decision when we found that Iggy's room had a trapdoor which led to both Gazzy's and Nudge's room. I was worried that both Iggy's and gazzy could get together to make more bombs. this wasn't what we exactly needed at this moment.

(9. )

leaving Iggy's behind while he pranced around like a little girl, we continued down the hallway.

then WE REACHED THE MOST AMAZING ROOM OF THEM ALL. it was totally black. and it actually had this Jacuzzi thingy. (10.)

on seeing the room fang and me looked at each other then the room, and just as I was about to defenestrate fang ( go look it up in the dictionary, means throw him out of the window. it's an awesome word :) ) he looked at me and then moved closer...and closer...and closer until he was kissing me lightly and then harder and harder until HE PUSHED ME OUT OF THE ROOM AND SHUT THE DOOR ON MY FACE!

after 13 minutes of fuming I finally relaxed by thinking that the room, minus the Jacuzzi, was too black for me.

I moved on and reached the dog house. the realtor had told me that there was one small beautiful one but I was not expecting what I saw.

it was basically AMAZING and really unusual . (11 ) and it was basically like a big doll house thing and was blue and really pretty. it had a room of it's own so I decided that this could be purple's room. he happily went and sat.

and then I moved on down the hall. I passed 3 bathrooms. one ( 12) was attached between Iggy's and nudge's room and the other was fangs (13. ) and the last one mine. MINE WAS THE BEST.

the bathroom was in below. only I could use it. it had a staircase going downwards from my room. IT WAS AMAZING. (14.)

then my room. MY ROOM WAS THE BEST ROOOM IN THE HOUSE. first of all it was the biggest. (15. )

then it had a hammock bed thingy next to the window.( 16.) so basically I had two beds. then the window could open. it was like the whole wall could slide off. it was totally unsafe for a non-winged person. there was also this tree outside the room which was kinda to the side so it wouldn't block the view but I could still jump onto it.

I also had this sofa/chair/bed thing which was the comfortable-est thing I have ever been on. (17. )

apart form this. the main bed was in a glass room thingy that was separate ( in the corner of the picture)

it also had this huge TV.

there was this door. when I opened it I found myself in a theatre. (18. )

I was speechless. all I could do was think that THANK THE HOLY LORD THAT THE OLD LADY DIED!

**ok guys SOOOOOOOOOOOO sorry for the wait. I got 90/100 in computer so I was a little depressed since I usually get like above 95. I know it sounds really stupid but I have really high expectations for myself ^_^**

**ok so I hope you like the chapter. I know they are a lot of links but just LOOK AT THEM. SERIOUSLY THE PLACES ARE AWESOME. EVEN IF YOU DONT WANNA READ THE CHAPTER. LOOK AT THE LINKS =D**

**123 :) thank you for reviewing UR AMAZING**

**supersexyfanggirl thank you for saying that. my friend told me I don't really write well so you really are AWESOME**

**fangslittlegirl234 I really hope you liked the chapter. you are like prodigious ( looked it up in a thesaurus hahahaa :D ) it means amazing**

**ME yes they are. I'm just not really good at writing fax.**

**ToBeWinged I know I said I'll incorporate all the idea's SO I'M REALLY REALLY SORRY. I FEEL SO BAD. I thought of combining their rooms, but the thing is that I don't want too much to happen between them. I actually want this to be near the starting of their relationship. :) I'm SOOOOOOO SORRY :( REALLY**

**dracothedragon360 thank you for reading this :D **

**VivaLaKatee THANK YOU FOR READING**

**Fang's-Crazy-Twin-Sister I'm reading your story new kid ITS AWESOME**

**GUYS PLEASE FOR MY SAKE. OPEN THE LINKS PLEASE :) PRETTY PLEASE. THEY EXPLAIN THE HOUSE AMAZINGLY!**

**sorry if I forgot anyone. you guys rock. I swear if I keep getting so many awesome reviews I'm GONNA CRY :D**

**BTW NEXT ONE, THEY MAYBE GOING TO THE MALL. NEW HAIR, NEW CLOTHES AND VIDEO GAMES AND STUFF. OPINIONS ABOUT HAIR, MAKEUP PIERCINGS BLAH BLAH BLAH ARE WELCOME :)**

**PS. ANY POINTERS ON FAX, NIGGY,ETC ARE WELCOME. BUT SERIOUSLY I DONT KNOW HOW TO WRITE REALLY SERIOUS STUFF SO PG 13 K? AT LEAST FOR NOW :)**

**29 reviews WOW... any more? I'm kinda greedy :P **

**+tell me if the links dont work :) **


	8. Chapter 6

**GUYS IN THE LAST CHAPTER I JUST NOTICED I WROTE "PURPLE" INSTEAD OF TOTAL. *embarrassed*. I WAS THINKING OF my DOG PURPLE SO I GOT CONFUSED :P SORRRYYYY :D**

**MAX POV**

I sat on my bed with the laptop contemplating our next moves. first, after we had enjoyed the house for a little, I was planning to take all of us to the mall. we needed new clothes, swimming costume's, BIRTH CERTIFICTATES and maybe some ipod's or whatever. also I needed to replenish my stock of nudge earrings.

I was also thinking that maybe we should get our hair cut and whatever so that we couldn't be recognized by anyone no matter what. also we all needed jobs to pay our rent.

just then nudge walked in. on seeing my room, she was a little stunned but after passing through her various phases of jealousy,awe and excessive jabbering, she finally told me that the whole flock was waiting for me in the family room.

on going downstairs the first thing I noticed was that Iggy was in THE KITCHEN. YAY.

after doing my little happy dance, I was told by nudge that he was cooking us dinner.

when we reached the family room, everyone was sitting on the sofa. total was sitting on the cushion thing. everyone had these HUGE grins on their faces (even fang :-O ) that even rivaled my grin. (that's right I was still smiling about dinner . ) it was obvious that they liked the house. WHO WOULDN'T?

just when iggy entered, everyone was like," let's play a game."

"which one?"

"umm pictionary?"-nudge 5 NO's (I noticed Iggy never disagreed with nudge ;) )

"TRUTH AND DARE?" - Iggy 4 yes' (fang and I said NO)

so truth and dare it was. we spinned this bottle on the floor. it landed on ME.

DAMN IT. so after much contemplation, I decided DARE. (I did NOT wannabe be asked about my "feelings " or whatever.)

everyone paused for a second then nudge cried out " BELLY BUTTON RING?"

everyone was like "OH YEAH". even fang said "that's hot"

I was like "WHAT? NO!"

but after thinking for a second I said, "wait. you know how we are getting new hairstyles and stuff? well I know give everyone permission for piercing's or even tattoo's. it'll help. BUT NO GETTING PIERCINGS or TATTOO's IN WEIRD PLACE'S. YOU KNOW WHAT I MEAN."

Iggy muttered, "damn it ;) "

after this everyone was so excited that they all ( except fang and me) started jumping all over. like literally bouncing off the walls.

as for me, I was looking at fang. and he was looking at me. and the next thing I knew we were basically attacking each other. and after 10 min of kissing, when I snapped out of it, I could hear someone clearing their throat. suddenly I remembered where we were and I went BRIGHT RED. even fang looked ADORABLE. so adorable that I just couldn't help leaning in... until someone cleared their throat AGAIN.

this time we actually stopped and bi looked up with my "I'm really pissed" face on.

"fine. let's go shopping "

**guys i know this is a bad chapter. SORRY. just a lot going on. my amazing dog "alexi" bit my mom's leg by mistake :P . its not a big bite but i had to calm the dog down. actually a stray dog followed my mom into the house. so when alexi saw it mom got in the way and ally bit her. ah well**

**also guys, think of hair for iggy, fang, angel and gazzy, and total.**

**i found max's and nudge's**

**i want like really awesome punk,emo,cool hair. LIKE DYED AND EVERYTHING. WATDYA THINK?**

**thank you SOOOO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS. cant exactly name anyone because i dont have the internet while i'm writing this chapter and i dont want to mess up anyone's name...**

**:P you know what i'm talking about.. :D**

**anyway remember idea's? btw I LUVED THE BELLYBUTTON IDEA. you know how in twilight, they are considered extra beautiful... I WANT THE FLOCK TO BE JUST LIKE THAT. WITH PIERCINGS AND DYED HAIR AND STUFF. **

**anyway. REVIEW. K?**

**:D**

**luv Alsin**

**I OFFICIALLY LUV YA GUYS :)**


	9. Chapter 7

**GUYS sooooooo sorry for the LONG break ... :) I got my exam results... 85.8% ... not bad... I came 8th in class. anyway here's the chapter. FINALLY SOME FAX ;)**

**Max's POV**

The one thing we had forgotten to buy was a car, so we all marched out of the house, after putting on the alarm (the security thing) and locking the doors, we started our 20 min walk to the mall.

In this time we got to explore the neighbourhood. All I could see on all four sides were perfect families. Mother's and father's holding their babies, some rich girls who gave us dirty looks, and even GIRLS who were ogling at MY fang. By the time we reached the mall, I was literally frothing at the mouth, trying to stop myself from punching one of them in their faces.

My anger was momentarily forgotten when I saw the GIGANTORMOUS MALL. But then it was remembered when a girl ACTUALLY HAD THE NERVE TO COME OVER AND ASK FOR HIS NUMBER!

When fang told her," Actually, this is my girlfriend right here...", she said," Seriously! Why are you going out with HER? You could do SO much better."

Then she actually had the nerve to look at me head to toe with a look of disgust on her face.

It took fang, Iggy, gazzy, nudge AND angel to hold me back and still I kept trying to smash her into little pieces.

The girl pretty much ran, terrified just by the murderous looks I was giving her. If looks could kill, she would be this dead burning corpse already buried in some godforsaken place.

"THAT STUPID...

**Girls POV**

OMG. THAT BLOND GIRL *shudder* I can't believe she missed my face by like a millimetre even after 5 people were holding her. Even a Greek god like that guy isn't worth going next to that girl ever again.

I think I'm gonna have nightmare's for the rest of my life. I don't even wanna think about what's going through HER head.

-*************_ 20 minutes pass_*************-

**MAX POV**

...GIRL. "

I took a deep breath.

After 20 minutes of ranting I was really thirsty.

I left everyone behind for like 2 seconds to go to a nearby juice stall because I was feeling REALLy dehydrated.

I looked behind the counter to see this really nice looking guy {guys it's Dylan.. I'm not going to describe him. HE DOES NOT HAVE WINGS.}

Time for payback on fang for EVERYTHING.

I flashed this guy this HUGE smile, and he looked...stunned... ;) {MAX IS HOTT :P }

He stammered out, "h-h-h-h-eeeyy. I-I 'm dylan. ann-nd you are?"

I winked at him and said,"Max, can I have a cold coffee with whipped cream?"

"That'll be 2.99$"

I smiled and took out my credit card.

He swiped it and handed it back to me and then gave me the coffee.

I took a huge gulp, and then put my finger in and licked up the whipped cream ... in what I thought was a sexy way.

I guess it worked, because the guy stared at me like I was some kinda goddess.

"What are you DOING?" came this voice behind me.

Turning around I saw FANG.

"Umm hey, this is Dylan."

Fang shifted his gaze to Dylan and he gave him such a cold look that I swear if he looked at me like that I would have peed my pants right then and there.

I guess it worked on Dylan because he quickly excused himself, literally running away.

"What was that?" fang asked me giving me a pissed look.

"Nothing" I said.

"ya, it looked like absolutely nothing." Fang still look ultra pissed.

Then I got an idea. I did the same thing I did to Dylan instead this time after I was done I gave him a HUGE kiss.

when we stopped, I guess it worked because he had this totally dazed look on his face.

breaking the silence I said,"OK. where to next?"

**I thought maybe it was time for a LITTLE fax. because, you know there has been very little till now. :P**

**i know this chapter was written in a slight hurry :P**

**ok guys I KNOW i havnt been updating. SOWIE :) I've been looking for hairstyles for everyone.**

**found max's, fang's and nudge's . I need idea's people. suggestions?**

**THANK YOU FOR REVIEWING PEOPLE. SERIOUSLY thanks.**

**mrsiggyride123will use ur idea in the next chapter. THANK YOU FOR REVIEWING.**

**fangslittlegirl234 THANK YOU. NO ONE HAS REVIEWED AS MUCH AS YOU DO. YOU ROCK!**

**LUVV YAAA ( I really do O.o) **

**alsin**

REVIEW PLEASE :)


	10. Chapter 8

**Max POV**

So we started walking.

I was on the lookout for some good hair cutting place and for some really cool clothes place.

Right then I saw the PERFECT PLACE!

It was the kind of place I WOULDNT BE CAUGHT DEAD IN.

It was...wait for it... A PHOTO SHOOT.

The board said that there were auditions being held in like 10 minutes, so I quickly went and stuffed all of us in the horizontal line.

Just then the "director" of the photo shoot came walking by. he had this really depressed look on his face. I guess even I would look depressed after looking at all the blond dumb barbies.

Then he came to us. his face lit up. he was like "thheezzee one's" in a german accent and he started pointing like a lunatic.

We got the message and stood forward.

Then his assistant came and explained the basic concept to us. we had stylists. they decided what we wore/ what happened to our hair.

We could get it all for free as long as all of us posed for a photo shoot when we were done. this sounded fine to me, but I refused to let us get a before photo.

I didn't need any left over enemies seeing our faces.

So we were all sent to different people. my stylist was this TALL blond guy. he was at least 6 ft 5 inches. I was 6ft (a little freakishly tall...I know).

This guy was..I found out... totally NOT gay. first he looked at me...up, then down.

He "guided" me to a chair with his hand on my back. behind us fang was getting styled by a red haired woman.

So at this point both fang and I were staring daggers at each others stylists.

My guy was like,"so I'm gonna put on this blindfold, look at yourself in the mirror one more time...your not going to recognize yourself after this. "

I looked around to see all my flock already with blindfolds so I gave my consent.

I got a little tense when he put it on. he said"just relax babe." and he put these earphones in my ears.

Turns out I really like Tokyo hotel.

Anyway so after 1 hr of stumbling around for god knows what... he was like," now you can open your eyes chickkaaaa"

And I opened them, looked at myself in the mirror. "woh."

**ha ha i hope you guys like it. I already found all the hair + clothes. **

**AND I hope you like them too. next chapter THEIR BIG REVEAL! :D**

**luv yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa**

**alsin **


	11. Chapter 9

**MAX POV** ( 6 ft)

He had dyed my hair... PLATINUM BLOND!

then he had dyed the front part BLOOD red.

My LOOOOOOOOOOOOOONG hair (nearly too my butt) had not been chopped, but instead layered. The shortest layers were like an inch long. the longest, too my ass. Also he had like straightened my hair. ( permanently straightened, he later told me.)

IT LOOKED AMAZING.

{LINK ON MY PROFILE. BETTER SEE IT, ITS PRETTY AWESOME}

**FANG POV** ( 6.4ft)

GOD, this woman was starting to piss me off. She had already groped my butt thrice "by accident."

I swear one more time, AND I WAS TELLING MAX.

She then took off my blindfold.

"HOLY ****"

She had made me EMO. No other way to describe it. She had straightened ( permanently straightened, she later told me) my hair and cut it in all these wispy layers. and my hair had this kinda blue tinge.

Great.

Now who WONT think I'm emo. {PROFILE PEOPLE SERIOUSLY. IF I MAY SAY FANG IS HOTT :P...wow I sound weird O.o}

**Nudge POV ** ( 5.9ft)

I think I was starting to piss my stylist off. Her name was Sarah. She was blond and reaaaalllyyy pretty. I kept reminding her.

In the one hr I was blindfolded, I put off my mp3 and talked to her.

Then she said," FOR GODS SAKE. DONE. FINALLLLLLYYY!"

And she took the blindfold off.

The girl in the mirror was GORGOUS.

She had waist length chocolate brown ringlets. Her fringe had been straightened.

At the base near my neck, I had purple streaks, which were totally straight.

ALL THIS WAS PERMANENT.

At once I _started_ thanking Sarah. {P.R.O.F.I.L.E.L.}

**Gazzy POV **( 5.5ft)

I feel kinda dumb with a blindfold.

My stylist was this tiny blond girl who looked like a pixie.

She was like 5 ft. I was 5,5 so I looked down at her.

In the 1 hr, I thought-

if I add tri acetone tri peroxide to gunpowder...

"DONE"

I opened my eyes.

HOLY ATOM

I had a shaved head with this really cool swirly design.

At the back, near my neck was this braided rat tail which was dyed neon blue ( I was informed it would turn to green later on)

I LOOKED AWESOME! ...I wonder what angel would think. {P-P-P-P-P-P-P-P-profile}

**Iggy POV** ( 6.2 ft)

OMG.

I hope I look really awesome.

I hope nudge thinks I look good. I hope she...

"ALL DONE"

I opened my eyes.

HOLY WOW

I looked like one of those perfect blond guys from final fantasy {PROFILE PICS PEOPLE. IGGY REALLY DOES LOOK AWESOME }

Everything was permanent.

**Angel POV** ( 5.3 ft)

I tried really hard not to read my stylists mind. instead I concentrated on communicating with total. apparently even he was getting something done.

"Open your eyes, Cutie pie " said Mary , the really nice stylist who had 4 kids at home. ( 2 boys, 2 girls)

I did, and I loved what I saw.

straight full middle fringe. curly blond ringlets. shoulder length hair.

All this and the best part?

PERMANENT.

OH YEAH.

AWESOME :) gazzy gonna lurvvvvvveeeeee this.

**Total POV ** ( 2 ft)

Seriously. I HAVE TO GET MY HAIR DYED.

Angel kept telling me to calm down. BUT I COULDNT HELP IT.

"Will babAAAAAAAYyyyyy open his eyes?"

I did.

I was TOTALLY black.

Right in the middle in really small dark blue letters was the word- TOTAL

Me likey. { no prof pic}

**THATS RIGHT 2 CHAPTERS IN ONE GOOO**

**GUYS PLEASE REVIEW**

**DONT FORGET TO LOOK AT THEIR HAIR on my profile. K?**

**LUVVVV YAAAAA**

**Alsin **


	12. Chapter 10

**Max POV**

I turned around to look at the rest of the flock.

All I could say was WOOOOOOWWWWW.

WE ALL LOOKED LIKE FREAKING SUPER MODELS.

FANG LOOKED HOT. seriously ! Even hotter than usual. Even though he looked emo... he looked MACHO.

:-O

then nudge, she looked amazing. I couldn't help but notice that Iggy couldn't stop looking at her.

And that made me notice Iggy. he looked amazing. seriously. like some supernaturally good looking guy. NUDGE COULDN'T KEEP HER EYES OFF HIM.

gazzy looked ... kinda gangster. his shaved hair, was... REALLY REALLY COOL.

angel's hair made her look like...an angel?

both of them were looking at each other but whenever their eye's met, they looked away quickly.

total looked adorable. I didn't even mind when he licked me.

just as I noticed that fang was staring at me, open mouthed, the director suddenly appeared out of nowhere.

"zey loook sehr gut. clothes ?"

My stylist said,"planning them."

the director nodded and walked off.

Angel said, "guys, I think it's time I told you. I kinda got a new power."

Immediately we all shut up and looked at her.

I said calmly," What is it sweetie?"

she said," umm I can kinda change things from 3D to 2D, and only those things back... Like our wings?"

I said," U MEAN you can make them..?"

she said," they'll look like a tattoo. I can keep them like that for 7 hrs so far. that's the longest I've tried."

" you mean? we can wear normal clothes?"

" for some time, yes. I think I should do it now, so that we can do the photo shoot properly."

"okay. try your best darling."

She scrunched up her eyebrows in concentration and I felt this pushing feeling on my wings. then BOOM they were gone. I felt soooo free.

"OH SWEETIE! THANK YOU."

and she just grinned.

then our stylists came back and after taking us away to different places, they again put on our blind folds.

I was a little nervous at this point, because I didn't want my stylist to see me naked.

he must have sensed my discomfort because he said," Babe, I've seen super models naked. I really don't care. besides what are you, like 16? I have a wife and 3 beautiful kids. Relax. okay?"

this made me feel a teeny bit better, so I just shut up and let him choose some clothes.

when he opened my eyes, I saw myself in the mirror.

I had on this hooded thing . I was wearing ripped jeans and in my hand was this awesome black bag. on my feet were these boots till my knees. everything was BLACK.

{ link in profile. MAXS TOTAL OUTFIT COSTS 1602 $ }

he then took me to a make-up chair. some random people came and did my make-up. my lips looked blood red and matched my hair. my eyes were smokey.

I came out of the changing room.

Nudge was wearing a grey dress with these black heels { link on prof. cost= 884$} she had grey and makeup

angel... a beige sweater dress with these brown boots which came right below her knees { prof pic cost= 688$} she had on coppery coloured makeup.

we discovered that we were all the same size. even angel. just the lengths of our legs were different so that we couldn't share pants.

WE LOOKED LIKED FREAKING SUPER MODELS.

the guys looked like super models.

neither of them had shirts on. they were all wearing shorts. fang=black, gazzy= orange, Iggy= yellow.

all their hair was spiked.

and all of them were wearing aviators. {aviator link in profile }

the photographer called all of us one by one.

first I went. he made me do all these weird poses with me running around.

when I was done nudge went, then angel, then the guys.

when we were done they actually made us pose together, which we gladly did.

then they asked if fang and I wouldn't mind taking a few photos together.

we agreed. in one fang picked me up, the other I trying to pick fang up. the last few were with me kissing fangs cheek leaving a lipstick mark.

the photo shoot went on, with nudge and Iggy posing and then gazzy and angel.

THEN came a little twist.

the director asked me... if you ummmm pose for us in something just one time we'll give you it a few more of "it" and a few more pair of shoes. plus since this isn't part of our deal we'll pay you quite a bit.

hmm we did need the money... ,"FINE."

and they changed me into A BIKINI. it was a nice white bikini with these amazing shoes { U GUYS HAVE TO SEE IT . PROF. cost = 1031$}

for the first 10 pictures or so I felt awkward, then after that I felt better and better until soon I was dancing around the place.

and then we got 4 more pairs of shoes. {prof pic. cost = 3825$}

and they gave me like 6 more amazing bikini's {describe them later. I WILL}

Then when they noticed that everyone had wing "TATTOOS" on their backs, they made us all stand with our backs showing to the camera and snapped a picture with all our different coloured wings showing.

later when I took a huge ( one hole wall sized ) framed picture of it to hang in our house (for 100 dollars) I saw that our tattoos had the same design, colours and patterns as our wings, so they looked AMAZING.

they promised me they would deliver the huge photo + all the other photos a little smaller, to our house later.

AND THEY GAVE US 10,000$ FOR OUR AMAZING WORK and asked if we would work with them again.

we said we'd think about it.

after leaving, I said," next destination" *points* "piercing parlour!"

**like it?**

**3 chapter's in one day. I'M ON THE ROLL. PLEASE HURRY UP AND REVIEW. I'M WRITING THE 4TH CHAPTER THE PIERCINGS. **

**LUVVVVVVV YAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**

**- ALSIN**

**PLEASE REVIEW. **


	13. Chapter 11 piercings

**Max pov**

So we all walked into this place called, "HURT ME."

On walking in we were greeted by this Goth girl.

She told us that she had 23 piercing's overall.

18 were on her head... she wouldn't tell us where the rest were and we didn't want to know.

she told us that it would hurt. we said it was fine.

when we told her we wanted them all at once, she said it might be excruciating. we said it was fine.

so I went to get my piercing's first .

I got my belly button pierced and there I put a zip ring thingy.

I got two spikes (small) on either sides of my mouth.

I got 4 gauges in my ear.(small)

I got my eyebrow pierced with this dice piercing.

I got this piercing on my nose.

and FINALLY I got this tongue piercing.

it took 1 hr.

THE GIRL WAS AMAZED AT MY PAIN RESISTANCE.

little did she know that we all had been exposed to much worse pain.

then fang went

he got the same nose piercing as me

he got one gauge in his ears

he got these two lip rings on either sides of his lip

and he got this bar going threw his ear at two places. one on each ear

he also got this stud in his eyebrow

nudge also got her belly button pierced along with her eyebrow

Iggy got a ring in his eyebrow and two rings on one side of his lip.

angel just got her ear pierced so that now she could have two earrings on either side.

EVEN TOTAL GOT A BLACK STUD IN HIS EAR.

the girl was amazed when none of us, not even angel, flinched.

(actually total howled like a baby, but he doesn't count :P)

all of us happily went, paid her, admired each other in the mirror and walked away.

Next place- CLOTHES SHOPPING

**GUYS PIC OF HOW PIERCINGS ARE GONNA BE- PROFILE :D**

**guys... tattoo ideas?**

**LUV YA**

**THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS**


	14. Chapter 12

**Max POV**

So we decided to split up into groups. each group could take 2000$ so we had, 4000$ left to save.

We divided into

1) nudge + max

2) angel + gazzy+ total

3) Iggy + fang

* * *

we did this because

a) Iggy plus fang wanted to go to the same stores.

B) angel and gazzy wanted to go to the same stores.

c) nudge wanted to choose my wardrobe.

so off we went.

the first place nudge dragged me was...guess?

BUILD-A-BRA

* * *

basically there were these weird woman running around taking measurements of everyone... AND EVERYONE COULD DESIGN THEIR OWN

. you know what they were calling them?... BRAZIERS!

I'M NOT EVEN JOKING!

So I left nudge talking to weird lady, after taking my measurements.

and let her design "it."

* * *

so I walked out. That was when I noticed EVERYONE WAS STARING AT ME, a majority of them were guys.

just then nudge walked out looking pretty pleased.

she then continued to drag me from store to store to store (EVEN A GOTH STORE)

and she made me try on a GAZZILION CLOTHES after trying out a million herself.

she even took me to this bikini store, where I bought 3 more bikinis.

also she made me buy like 20 T-shirts and another 15000 pairs of shoes.

again, we were the same shoe size so that was good .

we spent 3 hrs and 1999$.

we were carrying around like 15 shopping bags Before I decided enough was enough.

I looked at myself in a mirror, the piercing's were nearly healed.

I would give it another 1 hr for them to be totally fine.

* * *

at this point we ran into angel and gazzy who had spent 1700$ and had only a few less bags than us.

when we ran into Iggy and fang, they had spent only like 999$

so we decided to put all the leftover money together, and we bought total food, a collar, some toys and more food.

then keeping the 4000$ away with the rest of the leftover money we bought 3 ipods and 6 really cool mobiles. they were:

1) max = dark purple

2) fang= black

3) Iggy= white

4) nudge= blue

5) gazzy= orange

6) angel = pink

the mobile's were all the same models, just different colours.

* * *

we were POOPED.

and angel's power was beginning to tire.

so we called it a day

and started our way home at 7 o'clock in the evening with each of us carrying like 17 bags.

people stared at nudge who refused to let purple carry her shoes so she was holding 22 bags of them

* * *

**LIKE?**

**THANK YOU FOR YOUR REVIEWS. I'M REALLY IN A WRITING MOOD :)**

**HOPE YOU LIKE THIS ONE.**

**BIIIIEEEE**

**LUV YA  
ALSIN**

**REVIEWWWW PEOPLE :)**


	15. Chapter 13

Max POV

The moment we got home, the first thing nudge did was go arrange her clothes in her walk in closet.

The second thing she did, was start choosing her clothes for school which was on monday.

( Today was Friday)

We all went to our rooms to sleep. At least i did. I got to know that malls tire me out ALOT. i went and sank into my heavenly bed.

The next thing i knew, it was 1 o' clock in the afternoon, THE NEXT DAY. O.o HOW DID THAT HAPPENED.

My piercings were Totally fine today, and looked AWESOME.

I really wanted to go back to my heavenly room, but instead i called Iggy and Fang and we all went and sat in the family room.

" Okay, guys. We need to find jobs. I want all three of us to have something, by 7 p.m. today. Okay?"

" AND none of us should get jobs in the same field. That way we all get discounts for different things."

and with that i was just about to charge out the door, when i realized that i hadn't had breakfast.

Iggy had already left, and i knew my cooking was hopeless, so i looked in our fridge ( a huge one with a tv screen. what do i need a tv there for?) and found this plate piled up with like 15 pancakes.

I literally inhaled these in like 10 minutes, totally plain. ( i was too lazy to go hunting for maple syrup)

when i was done, i ran to nudge.

i needed something to wear. something totally versatile.

She picked out this sleevless dress with this tribal design and these grey heels. { profile link}

I was like, "WHATTTTT?"

but eventually she forced me into trying it on. i found that the heels ( which had these lace thingies and were called MANEATERS :D) were really easy to run in.

i refused makeup. i tied my hair into this sideways ponytail, which with my new hair looked AWESOME.

i looked at myself in the mirror and all i could say was,"WOW."

All nudge could say was, " OMG! MAX YOU LOOK SO CUTE. Totally sophisticated and pretty and smart and..."

I RAN.

i stopped only when i was like a block away.

Okay. HMMMMmmmm. So where to?

i decided that anyway didnt matter. so i took out the pad, i had grabbed on the way out and took out a pencil.

After that i put the pencil on the page, and every left/right turn i made, i drew.

i decided let "fate" choose me a job.

Turns out fate sucks.

It brought me to this pole where there was this poster, " lifeguard wanted. She can wear regular bikini's. all she has to do to show she is a lifeguard, is wear a anklet saying ' lifeguardess.' must be above 14 .Seven working hrs. TRYOUTS AT DAMASCUS BEACH. 200m - pay=100$ a week. must be able to invite more people to beach."

At first i was like, " NO. NA-UH, NO WAY" but then i thought about it.

I had like a gazilion bikini's. My wings wouldn't show. I would get to not feel the stufiness of a house, instead stay out in the sun.

AND 100$ A WEEK MENT 400$ A MONTH. WHICH WAS PRETTY DAMN AWESOME.

That decidied it.

So i walked to damascus beach. When i got their i saw a line of about 10 girls in a queue for the changing room. i asked the red head infront of me why we were standing there.

She said that we all had to change into these trial bikini's and go through with the tryouts.

So AT LAST when i got into the changing room, i changed into this black bikini, it was totally black.

i swear my belly button... IT LOOKED AWESOME

So i got out of the trial room AnD the moment i did, the tryouts began.

Basically they made us run around all over, do stamina tests, run for 30 min, swim for like 1 hr continuously, et cetera.

It just made me feel all nice and warmed up.

The moment the coach saw that nearly all the girls were exhausted, he put forward the "worst" test. He pretended to be a little person drowning in the water.

None of the girls had the strenght to go get him, so i dove into the water, and dragged his cold butt back to shore.

the moment we touched the beach he said, "HIRED!"

**OKAY GUYS IN THIS STORY THE DAY IS SAT. SO MON THEIR SCHOOL STARTS. THEN SAM + LISSA, BTW should they recognize each other? and should sam still like max or should he keep stalking her all over. and if they do recognize them, how do i explain the fax, they were brother and sister in the other school.**

**i COULD say that they don't recognize them, but they both get all stalkerish.**

**What think you?**

**sorry i'm taking so much time for the school thingy to start.**

**NEXT CHAPTER GETTING READY FOR SCHOOL.**

**THE NEXT CHAPTER after that, THE SCHOOL.**

**but i cant update until you tell me what you think about ||**

**okay?**

**alsin**

**P.s. PLEASE REVIEW :( **


	16. Chapter 14

**Max POV**

I got home to find an exhausted but happy looking Iggy.

The moment he saw me he said," I GOT A JOB. IN AN APPLE STORE! THE PAY IS LIKE 40$ A WEEK. THAT'S LIKE 160$ A MONTH. BETCHA CAN'T BEAT THAT, can you?"

I pointed at myself " life guard. 3 hrs a day { _I know I said 7 in the last chapter, but if it was 7 there would be no time for anything else_ } , 100$ a week. 400$ a month."

* * *

Both Iggy and Nudge gaped at me until I said," Do I have chocolate on my face again?"

Just to be safe I checked my face in the mirror.

Iggy- "Wow"

Nudge-"400$ a month? oh my god. That is sooo cool. Being a lifeguard is _HOT_. Aren't you happy I made you buy all those bikini's? By the way Max, I arranged all the stuff in my room. It looks AWESOME. I can't WAIT for school. It's on Monday right? I've already decided my clothes. Have you? Omg wait, you can't decide your clothes. I will. okay? By the way, do you want any fudge? Iggy just made some..."

On the word fudge, I rushed to the kitchen. From the hall I heard,"Hey. Where did she go?"

* * *

Iggy, knowing about all of our big appetites, had made like 6 HUGE fudge cakes and all of them looked amazing.

By the time Iggy and Nudge reached the kitchen I had already eaten 1.

Nudge jumped on me, while Iggy grabbed the remaining 5 and put them in the fridge.

I knew I couldn't hurt Nudge, so I lightly pushed her off me with my feet so that she flew into the air, and then I ran towards Iggy.

Suddenly he threw this chocolate chip cookie into the air, and I ran after that instead and took a bite that redefined the word 'big'.

Oh he knew me so well.

Then locking the fridge ( there was a key) he ran back to his room.

DAMN IT

* * *

"Where's Fang?"

Nudge giving me a very reproachful look said," In the swimming pool. He told me to tell you to go join him, when you came." She then ...STOPPED TALKING... WHAT?

hmmmmmmmm guess I pushed her harder than I thought.

* * *

So I ran up to my room and changed into my least revealing bikini. It was a little difficult to choose one, because Nudge had bought all of them.

I finally decided on this green and white one. { link on profile.}

Then I wore a white bathrobe on top, and walked out.

WOW. I will never get over the fact, that this was OUR house.

* * *

Angel, Gazzy and Fang were all on the pool.

The moment she saw me, Angel said," Oh thank god. I can't keep your wings in any longer." and then I felt this weird feeling in my back, like someone was pulling me backwards.

Then simultaneously the whole flocks wings popped out. There was a scream from Nudge's room which showed that she had not expected it.

Then Iggy and Nudge, came out, also in their swim suits. Nudge's bikini was a white, strapless one which was a little too revealing for my taste .

Fang was doing laps when his wings came. It caught him by suprise and he hit his head HARD on the swimming pools wall.

Immediately I dove into the pool, swam full speed to him and using my wings as propellers I reached him in record breaking time.

" Are you okay?" I frantically checked his head for any signs of blood.

"Fine."

I turned around and found the whole flock staring at me.

"What?"

Gazzy asked," Where did you learn _that_?"

Nudge answered for me," Didn't you guys hear? Max got a job as a lifeguard. Isn't that Amazing? I would love a job like that. I guess they taught her all those manuvers. Maybe we can all go to the beach and watch her! Right? Max, all of us are coming to see you on monday, Okay? OK. Did you hear, Fang got a job at a seaside bar. Maybe you guys are at the same beach? Do you think I could get a job at the music store, I guess I could advertise for it. What do you guys think?"

* * *

All I could say was," Yes, you can come. Fang, Is it Damascus beach? Yes, Nudge you probably can. Go with Iggy day after."

Fang smiled," Yup,Damascus beach." and _then_ he saw that I was wearing a bikini.

I guess I looked pretty good because he said,"Woah..."

I gave him a peck on the cheek { LIKE A BIRD HAHAHHAHAHAHHAHAHHA *snort* HAHAHHAHAHAHAH. wow that was_ not _ funny. okay. sorry}

" Guys, how about a group dive bomb?"

I got 5 yes'

So we snapped open our wings, and _after_ getting out of the pool, did a **RU**n, **J**ump, **S**nap **O**pen **W**ings, and **F**ly.

**RUJSOF **for short.

And after telling the flock that we could NOT go faster than 50km/hr, we dive bombed the pool.

**PRO'S= **IT was AWESOME

**CON'S=** We emptied the pool.

* * *

**-NEXT DAY-because they went to sleep.-O.o-**

***after breakfast***

**2.56 PM**

**(they slept till then)**

**Kitchen.**

" Guys wanna get our tattoo's today?"

"YESSSS"

"TATTOO"

"YAY"

"OMG, will it hurt?" (Iggy)

"Yes, yes yes. I wanna get a butterfly, or a dragon, or a bird, or a dress, or MAYBE I can get a pair of shoes?"

"If your up to it." ( awwwww fang.)

* * *

So it was decided, WE WERE GETTING TATTOO's today!

So we went upstairs to get dressed. { MAX'S CLOTHES ON PROFILLLLEEE}

I wore this transparent blue top, with skinny jeans and I'm embarrassed to say, the bra which nudge designed at "build-a-bra" which looked like two black wings in its main part and then the rest of it was made up of really thin strings. It showed through the shirt.

So once again, when I came downstairs to the kitchen, where we had decided to meet, Fang's jaw dropped.

AWWWWW I LUV HIM.

All i did was narrow my eyes at him.

Angel had to use her power... again. I swear it was the luckiest power till now.

We were all dressed up, and when we were walking to this Tattoo place I had seen called " Raven."

Everyone on the road was like *stare* O.o

I didn't blame them.

Even I could see that with our make-overs, we looked like a family of super models.

This time when we were walking I showed my possessiveness over Fang by walking with his arm around my waist, and my head on his shoulder.

* * *

When we reached the place, we were greeted by a really pretty woman, who had tattoo's on nearly every visible part.

We then proceeded to get our Tattoo's.

I won't describe the process.

* * *

We got:

Angel- An angel on her lower back.

Gazzy- An angel (with blond her, blue eyes) on his inner arm along with a bomb on his chest.

I couldn't understand why he got the same tattoo as angel. He mouthed,"tell you later."

Nudge- a milkshake on her inner wrist, a big one till her elbow. brand name "I"

Iggy- a brown coffee, with the brand's name "N" on his inner wrist.

...Again I did not understand.

Me- a tattoo of a replica of fang's black wings on my entire lower back. above that were my wings. The tattoo went from the middle of my back to my navel on the other side. So basically half of my entire torso. I also got a tattoo of total on my calf to show how much he meant, even though I didn't verbally choose to show it.

(He was at home, at the moment.)

Fang- a pair of my wings on his entire back below his wings . a jaguar on his right bicep.

For doing so he got a KISS from me until the tattoo-ist people cleared their throats.

Along with these we all got a tiny stick figure version of our family with one member on each of our fingers. each of us had five with only the bearer of the tattoo missing. A miniature Total was in the middle.

* * *

After 9 tattoo-ists working on us, and 5 hrs of work , along with 799$, we were done.

Raven, the owner loved our original group wing "tattoo's"

She said that the new tattoo's would take about 2 days to heal, so I estimated, by morning.

* * *

We walked back home.

oh CRAP!

I stopped.

"GUYS! TOMORROW IS SCHOOL !"

I shouted so loud that lot's of people on the street turned around to stare at me.

I was greeted with absolute silence.

* * *

"OK. Do we have whatever we need?"

"yes"-fang

"Do we have clothes?"

"yes"-fang

"bags?"

"yes"-fang

"addresses of the different schools?"

"yes"-fang

"Did I forget anything?"

"Total"-fang

"he'll stay at home, okay?"

"yes"-fang

"stop saying yes?"

"okay"-fang

* * *

If I didn't love him so much, that boy would be dead.

We all trudged home, worried and nervous.

So all we did when we got home was:

Eat, bathe, brush teeth, go to rooms.

Fang and me went to my room.

* * *

Just as we were leaning in to kiss each other there was a knock at the door.

"Come in" i sighed.

In came Gazzy and Angel, and Nudge and Iggy.

Angel started talking:

" We have all talked to each other and now we think it's time to tell you. We are all going out. Me and Gazzy. Nudge and Iggy. That's all we wanted to say. Good night" and then with a cheerful wave and a "cheerio" from Iggy, they went.

I looked at fang and i saw my shocked expression replicated in his face.

"HOLY ****"

*LINE LINE LINELINE LINE LINELINE LINE LINELINE LINE LINELINE LINE LINELINE LINE LINELINE LINE LINELINE LINE LINELINE LINE LINELINE LINE LINELINE LINE LINELINE LINE LINELINE LINE LINELINE LINE LINELINE LINE LINELINE LINE LINELINE LINE LINELINE LINE LINELINE LINE LINELINE LINE LINELINE LINE LINELINE LINE LINELINE LINE LINELINE LINE LINELINE LINE LINELINE LINE LINELINE LINE LINELINE LINE LINELINE LINE LINE*

* * *

**Hey.**

**I tried to reduce my grammatical errors this time :) ****Better?**

**I didn't have time to look up picture's of tattoo's so sorryyy..**

**I hope the long-ish chapter makes up for my lateness of their school plot starting. I HAD to make Angel reduce their wings because i REALLY DON'T GET HOW THEY HIDE 15 FT WINGS IN A T-SHIRT. :D**

**Hmmmm what else. oh yeah unless anyways says otherwise, Lissa and Sam are recognising them.**

** -fangslittlegirl234 **

**I think Sam should be really creepy and rude and mean and weird and jealous.**

**yes? ****like the evil guy?**

**any suggestions for teacher name's?**

**THANK YOU FOR REVIEWING**

**3 luv ya**

**Alsin.**

**

* * *

**

**PS.- ARE KATY PERRY AND HER RUSSEL... *forgot* ...GETTING MARRIED ON SATURDAY THIS WEEK?**

**THAT'S WHAT SOMEONE HERE TOLD ME. YAY.**

**BTW HAVE ANY OF YOU HEAR "UPULAR" BY POGO.**

**BASICALLY THE GUY HAS TAKEN THE WORDS FROM THE CHARACTERS OF "UP" AND MADE A SONG. IT MAKES NO SENSE BUT I SWEAR IT IS AWESOME. :D**

**= (REVIEW)**

**;)**


	17. Chapter 16

Max POV

Fang and I had been shocked after their sudden announcements. Happy for them, yes, but still shocked.

When we tried to go talk to either of them, we found all their rooms locked.

I could have bet my hand, that they were all together, through the trap doors in their rooms.

{remember, Iggy's room has trapdoors to Gazzy + Nudge's room. Angel and Gazzy's rooms are connected by that room under his room.{

If you guys looked at his room link, you'll know what I'm talking about. :)

Please tell me you all looked at their room links. I TOLD YOU HOW AWESOME THE ROOMS ARE. RIGHT?}

On cue, four laughs came from Iggy's room.

So I went and said," Guys, Fang and me are both happy for all of you. I promise. I would never lie to you guys. And it would be hypocritical to not like it, because both Fang and I are together.

OK? Now please open the door. We have to discuss our cover-up for school tomorrow."

"Two minutes. Let us think for a sec."

"Fine. I'm gonna go help myself to a fudge cake. Hey Fang, where did this beautiful pair of earrings in my hand appear from?"

At once the door burst open and a very excited looking Nudge came running out and grabbed the earrings in my hand. Right at her heels was Iggy who at once ran to his fridge to check his lock and cake.

I meanwhile went up to each of them and gave them a hug.

" At least now I won't have to worry about all of you attracting weird people. Right?"

"Nope."

"Good. Family room, 2 minutes,"

So while Iggy made us this huge tub of Coffee, we all settled into our chairs.

This time we all sat with our bf/gf 's.

I had never seen the flock look so happy.

Everyone was beaming.

"Okay guys, tomorrow is school. What is our story?"

Fang-"Same as last time? Our parent's were missionaries. Then we found out we were adopted."

Iggy-" No showing our "love" for each other to the teachers. Who cares what the other students think."

"Okay and tomorrow you guys are coming to see me and Fang at our jobs right?"

Nudge said," Umm. Actually guys, tomorrow I'm gonna go with Iggy and see if I can work with him. As for Gazzy, Angel and Total, we were thinking they could stay with us at the music store or the park infront of it, because I think it would be a better place for them to hang out there than with half dressed people. Right?"

"Ya ya. That's fine. And when we all come back home, we'll watch a movie. To choose the movies, right now, write the names of some movies you want to watch on these chits and put them in this bowl. Don't write your name's or anything. We'll guess. Okay?"

So we did that. I wrote RESIDENT EVIL, because I had seen the trailer at the mall.

Anyway, by now it was about 10 at night, so we all went to our rooms. We had all given our ipods to fang ( the three of them) and all our different phones, so that he could put in music, and each other's phone number's on speed dial.

Once i was alone in my room, i sat on my hammock-y bed with the whole window open, so that i felt as if i was in a really comfy tree. It was a bit windy, so the bed kept swinging back and forth. I kept my wings unfurled so that i could be really comfortable.

I sat thinking that tomorrow was school. It would be really important to blend in really well. I thought about the last time we had gone to school, and about what a disaster it had been.

I realized that after all this time I did not trust Sam and that he was no where as amazing as Fang. Over this time, I realized I hated Lissa even more. I really hoped the teachers weren't complete idiots.

I switched on the tv and flipped through the channels. I couldn't find anything, so finally i resorted to watching Phineas and Ferb. IT WAS AWESOME. I quickly memorised the show timings so that i could watch it everyday. It came till about 12 in the morning.

By now I was laughing and yawning so continuously, that i couldn't differentiate between the two.

Finally I switched off the tv, and went to sleep worrying about how school would be.

**NEXT CHAPTER, SCHOOL.**

**I WOULD REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY appreciate it if just this once, anyone who reads this chapter reviewed. ANYTHING. Even a fullstop would do. I just wanna know who's reading this. Okay? ^_^ Pretty please?**

**Reviews:**

**Hmmmmmm: **

**thank you for your review :)**

**I did NOT know that was the minimum wage. WOW. THAT'S LIKE ALOT. :-o**

**OK SO NEXT CHAPTER, I'LL FIX THAT :) I did not even think about the minimum wage :P I was just putting up a number that seemed biggish, but not too big :)**

**But is it possible that Iggy get's just that much because he's underaged and he hardly does anything?**

**:-/**

**I know they seem to have a lot of tattoo's/piercings :D that's because i wanted them to seem slightly scary, and it kinda seemed cool ;) and i want them to seem unapproachable at first. **

**Angel andd Gazzy are NOT siblings. i think i wrote that in the first chapter. I thought about the brother and sister part. That would be just weird :)**

**Yours was the longest review i have ever got(ten. is gotten a word, or is it slang?) soooo THANK YOU SOOOOOOOOO MUCH :D **

**gUYS I HAVE NO IDEA HOW AN AMERICAN SCHOOL WORKS. SO PLEASE LIKE TELL ME WHAT PEOPLE DO ON THEIR FIRST DAY?**

**OMG OF ALL THE WORSE THINGS THAT COULD HAPPEN, MY LAPTOP WON'T CHARGE SO I CANT UPDATE FOR A FEW DAYS :(**

**:) **

**Love you people :D**

**3 **

**Alsin **


	18. Chapter 17

Max POV

I got up to the sound of Nudge talking.

" OMG Max, Get up. Today's school and I don't want to be late. I've already chosen your clothes. School starts in 30 minutes, come on, GET UP I HAVE TO DO YOUR HAIR. Don't make me go get Gazzy, you know i will."

I had already woken up once like that and let me tell you, IT SPOILT MY WEEK.

So i got up, sleepily put on whatever Nudge had chosen for me, went to the bathroom, brushed my teeth, washed my face , and sat infront of Nudge's dressing table.

I was soo sleepy I closed my eyes, which was exactly what she wanted, and let her do what she wanted.

After 10 minutes of peaceful slumber, I was shaken awake, dragged to the kitchen and given bacon and eggs with some toast.

At the smell of bacon, my eyes sprang open, and I stuffed everything from the plate, into my mouth.

This time no one objected to my eating habits, because there were 15 minutes left to leave for school.

Finally, two minutes later, we were ready to go.


	19. Chapter 18

Max POV

Before we left, i looked at ourselves in the mirror. I LOOKED AWESOME.

[guy's this time, I used Polyvore so it's really easy to see all three of there clothes in one go. THEY LOOK AMAZING, PLEASE GO LOOK]

i had these wing earring's on. these high heel shoe's with spikes at the back, this shirt which was totally shredded at the back, and these awesome legging thingies.

* * *

Both my and fang's "wings" showed through the back.

Then i looked at the rest of the flock.

Angel was wearing these shoes with feather's on them.

she had on these totaly bright pant's and a purple sweater. She had purple wing earrings.

* * *

Nudge had this grey shirt on with "free hugs" written and these amazing tattoo-ie tights. she had these 4 inch high heels on which were amazing and these gold wing earrings.

Iggy was wearing these checkered shorts with a white t-shirt which was tight enough t show off his abbs.

Gazzy was wearing ripped jeans and a desandnate shirt.

Fang was wearing black jeans with a black shirt which showed all his abbs.

Iggy and fang had aviators on.

(blue and black)

* * *

I swear with our AMAZING hair, AMAZING piercings, AMAZING tattoo's and AMAZING clothes, WE LOOKED LIKE THE AWESOMEST PEOPLE WHO ever walked the awesome earth.

So when I was done inspecting us for anything that could give us away, we all got walking to school.

All of us walked with our hands around our "respective others."

* * *

First we dropped Angel and Gazzy to Golden Springs school.

They both walked in holding hands.

Next Iggy and Nudge+ Fang and me all literally strutted into Village Academy High School.

The moment we walked into the school gate's, everyone started staring. Fang's arm tightened around me and I felt like running far far away. I really hated everyone looking at us as it brought back the old "fight or flight" feeling.

So Fang and I glared at everyone until they stopped staring.

* * *

According to our schedule's which we got from the receptionist, Fang and me had Maths, English, and history together.( Fang had bio separately with Iggy)

With Iggy I had chemistry, Geography and Physics.

Together we had P.E.

I was in a different biology class without either of them.

Nudge had totally different classes from us class 10-ers since she was in class eight.

* * *

So once we had looked at our planners, the receptionist told us that some students would take us around.

* * *

We turned around to look at our guide's...

Fang-"LISSA?"

Me-"SAM?"

Iggy + Nudge-" awwww man. NOT AGAIN!"

* * *

**Guys, I'm going to live at my grandma's till wed, so no chapters for 4 days. SORRY :(**

**MISS YA**

**luv alsin**

**THANK YOU FOR ALL YOUR REVIEWS**

**:D**

**LUV YA :)**

**THEIR AMAZING CLOTHES ARE ON MY PROFILEEEEE**


	20. problem?

ok

guys i'm stuck O.o

i have nno idea what to write now

any plot idea's?


	21. Chapter 19

**ok FINALLY new chapter. OMG i havn't updated for like 3/2 weeks :-o**

**SORRY**

**max pov**

AW crap. Seriously?

Ok max think quickly

Say something intelligent.

* * *

"Oh hey"

* * *

wow THAT was my intelligent reply. GREAT.

* * *

**Fang POV**

Sam will not stop staring at Max. I swear one more minute and I'm gonna break his leg's

* * *

**Lissa POV**

woh. Am i the only one who see's how muscular Nick is?

WOW

i mean he has like an 8 pack.

"Hey. Welcome back babe."

* * *

**Sam POV**

Max is officially** gorgeous.**

I can imagine going to school with her beside me.

She has a amazing body.

I'll get her to wear my choice of clothes when we go out.

Hmmmmm I can't wait to get in THOSE pant's.

* * *

**Max POV**

In the word's of Isabella (P&F)

Oh no she did not just say that. {what lissa just said}

I put my arm around Fang

"So guys. What's new?"

I noticed both Sam and Lissa were glaring at my hand.

* * *

Sam said," MAX. i missed yoou so much. i knew you'd come back. "

Lissa-" Nick, Babe is there sumthing you wanna tell us?"

Fang- "Nope"

Iggy-"Na-uh"

Max-"Nada"

* * *

Nudge-**"** We just moved here. We live in this amazing house. We all have jobs. Me and Iggy have one in a music store. Fang and Max down at the beach where max is a lifeguard. I remember you guys. You Lissa,were the slut who slobbered all over Fan-nick and Sam I just realized that I saw you and Lissa kissing in the mall. So you two are together? Good. Because Nick and Max are together too. Like together, together. Me and James too. But it's not like incest since we found out we're all adopted. Man,according to my planner thing, I have chemistry right now. James, you,Max and Nick have English. Okay. Have fun. Okay?

And Lissa you have some spit coming out from the corner of your mouth.

Sam your zipper is open. Okay guys, let's go.**"**

And with that all of us walked off having no idea where we were going, leaving Lissa and Sam flabbergasted.

* * *

**I know this is a bad chapter. The next chapter will pakka (i mean definately) be better.**

**Okay?**

**Sorry about the VERY VERY VERY VERY late update :)**

**I know it's a short chapter.**

**SORRY AGAIN.**

**I REALLY HOPE MORE PEOPLE READ IT THIS TIME.**

**OKAY

* * *

**

**AND fangslittlegirl234 you ROCK. It's totally not stalker-y **

**Its like inspiring.**

**So please don't stop reviewing, PLEASE

* * *

**

**:D**

**LUV YA GUYS.**

**Alsin.

* * *

**

**btw i'm thinking of starting a new story about a little girl with a messed up family. Like her diary.**

**You like? or think it's too cliche?

* * *

**

**I promise i'll write a new chapter sooner than last time.**

**=D**

**"Shout outs to"**

**Maximum love**

**fangslittlegirl234**

**FlyingSolo365 **

**embleu44**

**anonymous people :D**

**

* * *

**

**YAY for reading this story. =D**

**btw anyone else think loquacious**

**is an awesome word. it mean's very talkative**

**NUDGE IS loquacious!**


	22. Chapter 20 :o 20!

**Max pov**

**( Tiny chapter )**

Wow, that felt G-O-O-D.

But I really have to find a way to calm Fang down. He Look's at Sam like he kicked a Puppy.

* * *

Nudge-"OOoooooo, guys, here's my class gotta go."

Iggy-"I'll go find mine. See ya later."

So Fang and I walked to our own class. The teacher introduced himself as Mr Marintz. He was very young and okay looking and I noticed that he stared at me a little longer than necessary.

This did not improve Fang's mood.

* * *

"Class, these are our new students, Nicholas and Max. Please introduce yourselves."

Fang just stood there glaring at him, so I said, "My name is Max. This is Nick. We just moved here from Detroit. We're awesome."

I stared expectantly at Mr Maritnz.

"Oh, that's it? Umm, okay Max,go sit next to Jay, and NIck, You sit next to Paula."

"Jay" looked like one of those irritating 'jocks' and Paula looked like an ...Olive?

Hmm, I'm gonna call her Olive from now on, an Olive who is staring at MY FANG.

So I went and sat next to my assigned seat. The moment i sat Jay said,"Hey babe. New? Don't worry. Stick with me and you'll be fine. Your pretty hot you know? Wanna go make-out in my car?" but before he could say anymore or i could accept his offer *sarcasm* , he looked up to see a very pissed looking Fang, with all his muscles flexed and his 8 pack showing through his shirt.

All he said was, "Up." and with one look at his face, Jay went and sat with Olive. Mr marintz looked like he wanted to say something but with one look at Fang's expression he shut up.

"Fang, it's okay. I'm fine!I was about to tear offhis eyebrow anyway. That way he'd be a unique unibrowed unic."

This sentence caused Fang to look at me funny.

Ah well. Happen's all the time :).

* * *

**Okay guys I know MAJOR BREAK. **

**I have the next chapter written, I just have to type it :D**

**Sorry, My internet was kinda bleh.**

**So please review.**

**I love you guys :)**

**YAY FOR THE REVIEWS.**

**shoutout's in next CHAPTER's.**

**REVIEW = GET ONE.**

**(ya , I can play hard to get. ;) )**

**Luv ya**

**alsin**


	23. Chapter 21

MAX POV

To calm himself down, Fang held my hand under the table and the pressure on it kept reducing as he got less mad.

"So guys, I wanna do a little exercise today. Each of you will say something you like. whoever like's the same thing will come and hold your hand and say something else and in the end, we'll have a circle. Okay? Let's start with...Mariana?"

* * *

"I like cats"

"ice cream"

"Chocolate"

"Gummy bears"

"harry Potter"

"Art"

"music"

"blue"

"fish"

"snakes"

"piercings"

"tattoo's"

"Running"

"kissing ( at least half the class tried to come next)"

"talking"

"cell phones"

"money"

"talking to strangers"

"nevershoutnever"

"Shane dawson"

"Nigahiga"

"Community channel"

"TOKIO HOTEL" { DUDE THEY ARE AWESOME!}

"dogs"

"vampires"

"werewolves"

"metallica"

Then fang stood.

"wings (No one else got it)"

I stood

"Perry the platypus" and I entwined my hand with Fang's.

* * *

That was it. The whole class now stood in one huge circle.

Mr marintz came and held my hand the one that fang wasnt crushing in a death hold.

* * *

"Okay class. That's it. Tomorrow the real studying begins then very suspiciously banging headfirst into me so he could "catch" me ,even though i wasn't falling , he left leaving me with a very murderous looking Fang.

Dammit.

* * *

Next class: Music

Our (Fang and I) teacher was Mr Bolin. He said that he would play a song which was totally out of our genre then give us the lyrics and we had to sing.

He gave fang, wait for it. "BARBIE GIRL!" by aqua.

I don't know about you but a glaring fang singing

"I'm a barbie girl in a barbie world"

just cracked me up.

By the end of his performance, i was laugh-crying.

* * *

Mr Bolin narrowed his eyes at me.

hmm i don't think he like me very much.

"Okay (consulting the clip board) Maximum, sing this."

and he put on Nymphetamine by Cradle of Filth.

I'm not even joking {awesomest song EVER. Ich liebe Dani Filth}

Hmmm. I listened to it twice. Then I picked up the microphone.

...*her singing*...

_Nymphetamine Nymphetamine. ah ah . Nymphetamine girl._

* * *

Wow. I guess I can do creepy screamo voice pretty well.

Everyone was staring, even Mr bolin.

"well, that was fun."

I think another teacher is in love with me. GREAT.

So after leaving a starry eyed Mr bolin, I proceeded to my chemistry class with Iggy leaving behind a pissed off Fang.

* * *

Our teacher was Miss Liz. She was blonde, clever and in love with Iggy.

So when I went and sat next to him she gave me quite a dirty look.

At least one teacher hates me.

"So today I want us to do a very easy experiment."

and she wrote it on the blackboard.

Iggy and me were lab partners.

He did the experiment in like 20 seconds.

He didn't even bang into anyone because we were all weaaring white lab coats. and amazingly HE DID NOT EVEN BLOW UP THE LAB.

I was sure I heard him mumble "maybe next time."

The rest of the kids took 1/2 hr to do it so in this time Iggy gave me a private Chemistry session. I'm pretty sure that if lesson's were like his, chemistry could become my favourite subject He spoke of it like his baby.

* * *

Next period :GYM

B.E.A.U.T.I.F.U.L

Pro's: with fang and iggy

Get to show off aweome sports skills.

con's: with lissa .sam, extremely pissed off looking Fang.

The uniform consisted of spandex shorts and a t-shirt which rode up everytime i lifted my arms. great.

But this time there were no complaints from fang. ;)

First we had our stamina test. We had to run 1500m.

I noticed none of the girls except me and a latina girl called "Ella" took part.

I smiled at her and then went and stood next to Iggy and fang infront.

We started jogging.

Ist round:bleh

2nd:some other guys were like D:

3rd: 4th :5th : 6th : nearly everyone except 2 big muscly boys nearly fainted.

7th , 8th : they stopped

9th: Iggy mine and Fang's victory round.

We wern't even sweating.

After this we did some "gymnastics"

* * *

Iggy and fang were partners.

My partner was...wait for it... SAM!

Iggy had to physically stop Fang from mutilating our coach.

* * *

We had to do all these stretches and split's and stuff.

Because of all our experiances of doing flying jumps in trees we did everything pretty well.

Iggy had to do a flying jump at a charging Fang when Sam "accidently" pushed me and fell ontop.

He found every excuse to touch me and each time I glared at him he smiled. I don't remember him being so bad.

At last when the bell rang, I rushed to the changing room, changed, and came out in record time to calm down Fang and thank a very bruised Iggy.

But Fang wouldn't listen and kept looking for Sam so when sam emerged I did the only thing I could think of, I kissed him with as much passion as possible, then with my head on his shoulder and his hand holding me close to him by the waist, we walked to the cafeteria.

* * *

**Hey guys. LOOOONNNGGGER chapter to make up for my inconsistancy and short chapterness.**

**Sorry. I'm not gonna let such a big break happen again.**

* * *

**okay "shoutouts" **

_**flockfan**_

_**2010-11-25 . chapter 7**_

_**who the frig is Purple?**_

**i wrote his name by mistake instead of total.**

**embleu44 **

**YAY FOR READING. YOU ROCK.**

**PEETA-GOODE GIRL : just answered your question.**

**yay for reading my story :)**

**FaxLover **

**I'M TRYING . SORRY. TOTALLY HAPPENING.**

**fangslittleirl234**

**AWWWWWWW. *sob* THANK YOU :) :D UR AWESOME**

**Ellamartinezishot906345**

**Starting to add Ella.**

**speedtexter346**

**AWWWWW thank you. yay for writing. I hope ur's come's out awesome :)**

**Maximum love**

**Will take your suggestion about lifeguard Lissa**

_**Hello world it's me again**_

_**2010-11-24 . chapter 17**_

_**Isn't angle like 9 why does she have tatoos and a boy friend and all this ?**_

**I TOTALLY AGREE**

* * *

**GUYS HOW OLD SHOULD ANGEL BE? I"LL CHANGE IT SHE'S 9 AT THE MOMENT WHICH IS KINDA TOO YOUNG.**

**:)**

**OKAY**

**CHAPTER SUGGESTIONS= AWESOME so gimme some :)**

**last part of their school day = coming up .**

**BTW IF I FORGOT U IN THE SHOUTOUTS I"M SOOOOOOO SORRRYYYY**

* * *

**SNEAKPEAK:**

**Hi my name is Max and I'm a kaulitzaholic**

**"hi max"**

**It all started when...**

* * *

**Haha**

**okay YAY FOR AWESOME AMOUNT OF REVIEWS. THANK YOU!**

**LUV YA **

**Alsin **


	24. AUTHORS NOTE SORRY

guys

i know..

i'm so sorry

my grandma's in the hospital so i'm kinda busy

so ummm

I'LL totally post a chapter on wed?

OkAY?

SORRy

its mon, 14.47

OKAY PROMISE

SORRYYYYY

PLOT IDEA'S?

+ thank you for the review fangslittlegirl234 :)


	25. PLEASE READ THIS :

OMG 

YOU WILL NOT BELIEVE WHAT HAPPENED...

FIRST MY GRANDMA IS IN THE HOSPITAL. Its now life threatening anymore.

BUT GUESS WHAT.

my grandpa had some lung trouble so now he's there too. nothing serious, but I have to go stay with my mom at their house for tonight.

GOD I'm SO horrible.

I said i'd update faster and then this happened :(

i'm very very very sorry.

**i promise last excuse ever.**

**after this i'll update every MAXIMUM= 3 days okay?**

**unless i have exams **

**okay?**

**I PROMISE.**

i'm thinking out the plot.

**i'll write the chapter tonight. and type it tomorrow.**

AGAIN, I'M SOOOOO SORRY

please dont stop reading this story because of my inconsistant updates

:(

I'M SO SORRY

AND 72 REVIEWS!

**i REALLY REALLY LOVE YOU GUYS :)**

i promise to write faster.

Lots of luv

alsin

**:)**

**AND PEOPLE YOU GIVE ME ANY IDEA's I"ll ADD THEM . **

**AND FROM NOW ON any idea's of lissa and sam's meaness to the flock**

**TELL ME  
+ any pranks for them to play on each other.**

**ANDDDD**

**does anyone have any experiance lifeguarding ?**

**they have their jobs coming remember.**

**AGAIN I'M SO SORRY**

**SHOUTOUTS IN NEXT CHAPTER **


	26. Chapter 22

Max POV

We all grabbed a tray each and went and joined the queue.

As we waited Nudge started blabbering "You know my English teacher is sooo cool. She's like 50. And you know while we studied she sat there knitting. SO ADORABLE RIGHT! She told us that we would be doing the play " As you like it this year" along with your class Max. "

By this time my ears ached, so I picked the biggest earring I could find in my bag, grabbed Nudges tray and chucked the earring as far as I could which is pretty damn far.

Nearly the whole cafeteria stared when they saw Nudge walking around nearly in tears looking like a mom who lost her baby.

When Iggy saw her that sad , he gave me a super glare that NEARLY made me flinch and then joint her.

By now she was whistling and shouting "Here baby, come to mama."

Fang and I piled two of everything on Nudge's, Iggy's , his and my tray and then turned around to try and find a place to sit.

The moment I saw that Sam, Lissa and the rest of the "popular kids" were sitting on the left side of the cafeteria, I slowly proceeded with Fang towards the right.

Just as I was about to suggest us eating outside, the girl from gym waved us over.

Except for her and this other kid the table was empty.

"Thank you so much... umm what did you say your name was?"

"Ella and this is my boyfriend Dylan."

Fang visibly stiffened but then when he saw that Dylan only had eyes for Ella, he relaxed and nodded at him.

* * *

{bold = Ella , italicized = Max)

* * *

**So you new?**

_Yup. First day *smile*_

**Is that your sister there shouting," I FOUND IT! I FOUND IT!"**

_Ya...that's Monique. Beside her is Jeff. This is Nick and I'm Max._

**I kinda heard you call him Fang before.**

_Actually we use our nicknames more often than our real ones. In other words we're Nudge, Iggy , Fang and Max._

**Woh! Awesome names. hAHA :) You have a lot of siblings!**

_Actually i have another brother and sister who are in middle school, class 8 and 7 _**{GUYS I'M CHANGING GAZZY AND ANGELS AGE}**

**Woh! Five brother's and sister's? Must be a pain in the butt. Um I wanted to ask you something which I'm pretty sure is on everyone's mind. Are you guys ummmmmm...dating?**

_Could you spread something around school for me. We are dating but we're all adopted so it's not like incest.

* * *

_

At this point Iggy and Nudge joined us.

"I found my baby Max. Look at her. Isn't she beautiful? Looking at her turquoise eyes gives me hope. Hope that... ***and I blocked her out***

Iggy however was smiling at her and actually listening to what she was saying.

Man if that didn't prove that he loved her, I don't know what could.

* * *

Since this was the first time Ella and Dylan were meeting Nudge, they just stared.

I tuned back into what Nudge was saying," OMG, Ella is such a pretty name. So is Dylan. Have you guys met my boyfriend. He's..."

*** and i blocked it out again*

* * *

**

Finally a millenium later, she finally stopped because she needed to go to the loo.

Ella+Dylan= "wow"

Me+Fang= "Tell me about it."

Dylan, looking at our humungous helpings ,"You guys must be pretty hungry."

I finished my tray and said," We're used to eating alot."

We left Ella and Dylan to go put away our trays.

Next period was german.

* * *

While me and Fang were walking there, I said,"I can't help feeling that I know Ella."

OH MY GOD

"Fang, Ella knows what we are, she just doesn't know who we are."

* * *

**People. Sorry again. I'm reading maximum ride again. BTW did you know it's written there that Iggy has the power to identify people through fingerprints? I'm not joking. check book two chapter 18 page 53 . (first page of the chapter)**

**tHANK YOU SO MUCH FOR YOUR REVIEW'S. i WAS THIS CLOSE TO CRYING WHEN I SAW THAT I HAD 76 REVIEWS !**

**IF/WHEN WE REACH 100, VIRTUAL PARTY! WITH CAKE, COOKIES, CHIPS, APPLE PIE'S, LINTZER TART, GUMMY BEARS, ECLAIRS, SOUFFLE'S, MOUSSE'S, BROWNIE AND CHOCOLATE. :) Anything else you wanna add? ;)**

**My grandpa got worse so now he's getting an operation and my grandma has to use a nebulizer and her heart is wonky AND my exams are starting on monday. Can my life GET any better :( ?**

**I'll try and get a chapter up by sat...again i feel horrible so ummm would some virtual cheese cake make up for it? any flavour you want OKay?**

**I'm so sorry.**

**I tried to improve my punctuation and stuff which is why this chapter took some time.**

**Like the cliffie?**

**:)**

**Guess' anyone?**

**LUV YA :D**

**Alsin **

**SHOUTOUTS**

**Art Lvr **

**FaxLover**

**maximum love **

**CrazyNerdyFangirl **

**Psychotic Peppermint BUFFY **

**flockfan**

**embleu44 **

**Hello world it's me again**

**PEETA-GOODE GIRL **

**fangslittleirl234**

**if i forgot any I'M SO SORRY PLEASE TELL ME**

**:)**

**REVIEW!**


	27. Chapter 23

Max POV

Fang's reply to my shocking discovery was, "Huh?"

"Dude, don't you remember when I got my wing shot by those Bozo's trying to protect a girl and then I had to get help from her and her mom. SHE WAS ELLA! I BET SHE JUST DOESN'T RECOGNIZE US BECAUSE OF OUR NEW HAIR AND WHATEVER."

Fang- "huh?"

"So that means that sooner and later she WILL discover who we are. God what do we DO? I know... if she's the same Ella I knew then, she won't say anything. That means we're gonna have to tell her ourselves first."

Fang-"huh?"

"I'll go invite her over to our house on Sunday."

Fang-"umm okay."

Our German teacher entered and introduced herself as Miss Klutz. Since my English wasn't that great I was pretty sure German was a lost cause. But then ten minutes into the lesson I found that this could, in fact, become my favourite period ever.

Miss Klutz believes that German should be taught practically. She thinks that by listening to German music, watching "deutsche" movies and reading German books, German is much easier to learn.

She explained everything that we would be doing this year and by the time the bell rang I was ready to kiss her.

Next period Gifted and Talented. You have GOT to be kidding me.

Me, Gifted and Talented? Who let the drug addict arrange the schedule?

Anyway, the moment we got there, we (meaning Fang and I) saw Iggy and Nudge.

The room was HUGE. It had everything, books, computers, gym equipment, art supplies, EVERYTHING.

They looked just as lost as me so finally I, Iggy and Nudge sat down at a spare table. Fang was typing on a laptop in the corner.

"Guys..." and I told them about Ella. Even Nudge was at a loss for words.

Finally after careful consideration, Iggy and Nudge went and started...hoolahooping? Wait WHAT? Actually Nudge was Hullahooping and Iggy was cheering her on.

Finally I decided to go listen to music.

After 30 minutes, Fang came and found me oblivious to everything around me, slightly drooling and listening to Tokio Hotel's new album.

"Fang, I don't know how to tell you...but I'm in love."

Fang-"HUH?"

Me-*drool*

Finally after 10 minutes Fang left drooly me at my next class, maths, and went to his other class. I don't know which one, I wasn't paying attention.

I actually didn't pay attention at all as I was too busy dreaming.

.

50 minutes later when Fang found me the same way... he started getting worried.

It took 10 minutes of a jabbering Nudge to APPEAR to get me out of it. (On the inside however...)

**=D**

**I KNOW this chapter doesn't make much sense**

**SORRY**

**I just wanted to write a chapter in my study break**

**Tomorrow's computer wish me good luck.**

**My grandparents are slightly better.**

**BETTER LONGER CHAPTER ON SAT**

**I REALLY LUV YOU GUYS.**

**81 REVIEWS!**

**THANK YOU peanutbuttermonster , lary, lol, ellamartinezishot906345, fangslittlegirl234, Art Lvr. for your reviews. I FEEL AWESOME**

**YAY

* * *

**  
**PLEASE REVIEW. We're nearly at 100.

* * *

**

**Luv ya**

**Alsin**


	28. Chapter 24

**Okay people are any of you confused about Ella?**

**She's the same one from the first book. You know, the one where Max get's shot and get's help from ella and her mom, and get's an x-ray. That one.**

**Anyway, on with the story. This is a pretty saddish chapter.**

* * *

_**Max POV**_

God. One more period until I get to go home. I wonder how Angel and Gazzy's school is going.

Next period : Art with Mr Po.

When I got inside the classroom, I looked around.

NO ONE I KNEW WAS THERE. Correction, No one I _liked_ was there. Just Lissa and some of her old biddies along with Sam and his entourage.

I went and sat as far away as possible.

* * *

"Hello class, I see some new faces here and some old one's. (Lissa anxiously looked at her face in the mirror, as if she was looking for wrinkles.) Could you please introduce yourelves."

"Sam"

"Lissa"

"Jeanine"

"Sarah"

"Jessica"

"anglella"

"perin"

Me-"Shih Long fu...nah just kidding Max"

"Herew"

"Fanny"

(Here I couldn't help but snort)

* * *

"OK. I'm going to give the whole class a sheet of paper each. I want you to draw anything that shows your artistic talent."

I picked up a black pen and I randomly started drawing lines on the paper.

* * *

_15 min later_

I looked down at my paper. On it was the picture of a girl I had known at the "school." *shudder*

I hadn't exactly known her. She had been in a fish tank next to my cage and she used to smile at me occasionally.

She was a fish human hybrid. She looked a lot like a mermaid with her long blond hair floating around her head looking like a halo. Her lower body was covered in scales and her upper body was totally bare but hidden by her hair.

In my drawing she was looking at me, smiling sadly. But what really creeped me out were her eyes which were totally devoid of emotion. They looked dead.

* * *

Before I could look at it any better, Mr Po was in front of me staring at it, with a look of pure awe on his face.

"Shih Long fu, (wow he actually had a sense of humor)

THIS IS AMAZING"

And he started explaining the depth of emotions in the drawing to the class.

I was too busy thinking about what happened to mer-girl. God how many of these kids had died.

How many didn't get the chance to escape from those monsters.

* * *

Before the class ended, Mr Po gave us an assignment to take a photograph in the most unusual way possible.

My previously happy, drooly mood had disappeared and I just felt depressed , and sad, and sick , and I just wanted to go home.

The moment I saw Fang I threw my arms around him and inhaled.

His _smell_ always calmed me down.

I wouldn't budge so in the end he just picked me up, with my face buried near his neck, and carried me outside, bridal style.

* * *

Nudge-"Fang? What's wrong with her?"

Fang-"We'll ask her later, let's just get home."

And he carried me all the way to Angel and Gazzy's school.

The moment Angel came into view, picking up on my thoughts she sent a mental message to Gazzy, not to ask anything.

Fang had put me down to wait for them.

Wordlessly she came and wrapped her arms around me. Gazzy followed and soon our whole flock was hugging me. FOR A LONNNNNNGGG TIME.

* * *

When we broke up, we all held hands and walked home, which I thought was kinda sweet but inconsiderate as all the other people walking on the pavement had to get out of our way.

One woman had to get onto the road and nearly died when a car nearly hit her. After that we pretty much walked in a single file line.

* * *

**Weird chapter huh?**

**Sorry I'm kinda in a non-happy mood. It's taken me nearly 45 just to write this so i'm gonna stop now.**

**Exams go on till Thursday. They suck**

**+ i'm freaking a band performance of mine where it's the first time I'm ever singing in front of anyone. AND THERE 300+ PEOPLE!**

**GODDDD.**

**Please pray that we don't get chosen.**

**PLEEEEEASEEE.**

**And review**

**And pray again**

**Luv ya**

**Alsin**

**SHOUTOUTS**

**maximum love better chapter ?**

******The Awesomeness That Is Dumbledore**YAY :D

**fangslittlegirl234 AWW thank you :)**

**YAY FOR REVIEWS**


	29. Chapter 25

**Max POV**

When we got home, we were greeted by a very hungry and grumpy total who in desperation had used our downstairs toilet and had forgotten to flush.

He still couldn't understand why we couldn't leave him in an unlocked house.

* * *

The moment we reached Iggy went to the kitchen to make us lunch, followed by a jabbering Nudge.

I love Nudge, Nudge is a great kid, but that motor mouth of hers could turn mother Teresa into an axe murderer.

* * *

Anyhow, Angel and Gazzy both went to Gazzy's room.

Me, in mother mode-"Guys, I better see that door open AT ALL TIMES."

Total went outside muttering something about,"...don't trust me. Think of me as an inferior dog. Let's see how they feel when..."

And Fang stood there looking at me.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"It's nothing. Just some stuff kinda caught up with me."

"You can talk to me any time, okay?"

"Ya. Don't forget, we leave the house at 4:30 for our job's okay?"

He nodded.

* * *

I went upstairs to my totally awesome room.

I knew exactly what I needed.

I went down to my AWESOME bathroom, poured all the bubble bath into the tub, stripped, and sank down till the water was till my knees.

While I sat there I had two epiphanies.

* * *

1) About the word teen: Did you know it's called the "teenage years" because it's Eighteen, Nineteen, Thirteen. 

I didn't.

* * *

2) Everyone in the world _thinks_ in another language and THAT is their mother tongue.

* * *

By the time I was done thinking, forty-five minutes had passed and the water was cold.

Only that and the fact that Iggy yelled, "FOOD" made me get out of the tub.

* * *

Iggy never fails to amaze me.

He had made Angel and Gazzy like four tubs of Mac and cheese.

Him, I, Fang, Nudge and Total ate spaghetti and meatballs, which had like six packs of spaghetti.

WOW.

* * *

Iggy and Nudge were talking about their part time job at the music store.

Angel and Gazzy were talking about classmates.

Fang-"At the beach, if anyone says anything weird, punch them and call me."

Me-"Only if you call me if any girl tries to take what's MINE."

*grin*

* * *

By the time we finished eating, it was 15:30, and Nudge, insisting on dressing me up for my first day, forced me into a red bikini which consisted of a tanktini on top. Apparently she had "edited" my uniform so I had lifeguard uniform.

On top of that she forced me into cut-off shorts and a tank top.

She then sent me to call Fang so that we could leave.

* * *

Fang and I left the house together.

He was wearing swimming trunks, aviators and an open shirt.

Every girl who looked at him got a snarl from me.

Every guy who ,looking at my legs, winked at me, resulted in Fang glaring at them so bad I think they ALL wet their pants or in the case of one woman ,skirt. )

* * *

By the time we reached the beach, both our hands were squeezing each other so bad that I'm pretty sure the blood stopped.

WHY do I think this is a bad idea?

* * *

**Hey guys... I'M SORRY MY EXAMS WERE GOING ON.**

**MY GRANDPARENTS ARE FINE NOW .**

**AND MY MOM"S OUT OF STATION SO I'M HOME ALONE**

**Also it's my dog, Alexi's, birthday on Tuesday so i'm making her cake and stuff.**

**Next chapter, lifeguarding... Not a great chapter.**

**After that will be Max's dream where I actually wanna incorporate another one of my short stories.**

**ANYHOW**

**Thank you for your AWESOME reviews**

**We're _nearly _at 100.**

**:D**

**AWESOME**

**LOTS OF LOVE**

**Alsin.

* * *

**

**SHOUTOUTS**

**maximum love**

**fangslittlegirl234**

**AND "I"**

**U GUYS ARE AMAZING =)**


	30. Chapter 26

**GUYS MY MOM WOULDNT LET ME USE THE INTERNET SORRY FOR THE LAAAATEEE UPDATE.**

When we reached, Fang headed towards his station, and I walked over to this blonde guy, who had "Lifeguard" written on his shirt.

"You Max?"

When I nodded he said, "My name is Matt. I'm the chief lifeguard. If you need any help call me. Your job is..." and he gave me a whole list of stuff a lifeguard had to do.

I went and sat on this gigantormous chair and oversaw the whole beach. It was pretty cool. I could even wave like a crazy person at Fang who deliberately ignored me.

Some girls where chucking volleyballs at everyone. Some guys were teasing this girl, who I think deserved it because she was basically wearing nothing.

In the end it was pretty okay.

When I was done I went and met Fang at the counter. The moment he saw me he said, "I'll go ask my boss if I can go."

While he was gone I went and changed back into my normal clothes.

When I came out of the changing room, he was ready to go so we started walking home.

The moment we reached (at like 7:30) everything from school, to my little episode, to Ella, to my job, caught up with me, and right after eating dinner, I went straight to bed to sleep.

**Short chapter right?**

**Sorry **** I was writing the next chapter, which is basically Max's dream: D**

**Not the best chapter ever, but I tried. I'll put it up tomorrow as a Christmas present to you all.**

**You guys doing anything special for Christmas?**

**I'm not really. Umm I'm going to decorate our Christmas tree which is like deformed =D**

**Alexi's (my dog's) birthday went pretty well. [On the 22****nd****] sorry about the super late update but I was VERY VERY busy :-/ **

**I had the craziest dream where I was climbing this freaking tall tower by ladder and then the ladder broke off and I was falling but then my best friend saved me. In the process she got smushed to goo, and I woke up nearly crying ... yaaa not so great.**

**Any who, REVIEW PLEASE we're at like 90. :D**

**Shout out's**

aquamisfit

Val

Art Lvr

**Luv Ya **

**Alsin **


	31. Chapter 27

Green sky, Black water, blue grass. This wasn't my world, my earth. The last thing I remembered was two people in lab coats taking me out of my tank and putting me on an operating table.

Just then a boy appeared from nowhere. His skin was a pale, pale blue; his pupils were an icy gray. His hands were like a human but had seven fingers on each hand instead of five and his hair was mauve colored.

Me, I was a fifteen year old girl. My name was Sonja. Looking at him I suddenly thought, oh my god where am I? How did I get here?

Then suddenly he spoke. His voice sounded hoarse as if he had been shouting or screaming. He said" what is your name Halfling and what are you doing here?"

He said these words in a very threatening way as if he thought I was an enemy.

I murmured something about not knowing where I was. Then I asked him where I was.

He replied in that same voice "On Scepitor of course, the planet of the higher beings. What is your name?"

When I said Sonja there was a radical change in his expression. He said, "You're here, you're here at last."

When I asked him his name he said it was Lucian I then noticed that I was near some kind of house which looked very modern. It was like an observatory from which one watches stars. It had this telescope next to where an attic is supposed to be.

Beside this house was a huge ocean. I asked him whose house it was and he said it belonged to him. I then asked why the water was black he said that only the surface was black the rest of the water was a nearly transparent blue.

I then noticed that his voice had lost its menacing tone. I asked him why he lived near the ocean and he said" In this particular ocean everybody can breathe underwater because there is too much oxygen here so half of it hasn't combined with the water yet."

I asked him if we could go underwater and he said yes. I was amazed of how quickly he had changed his thoughts of me as an enemy to a friend.

We went towards the ocean and when we reached it I stopped but he kept walking ahead as if walking into an ocean is the most normal thing in the world.

I nervously asked him if there were any dangerous creatures down there and he said that there were lots but as long as I stayed beside him I would be fine. I decided that I might as well follow him since anyway I wouldn't be able to go anywhere alone.

I took my first step into the water expecting freezing cold water but instead it was pleasantly warm. Following him I took my last breath of air above the water and went underwater. I tried taking a breath and found it surprisingly easy. It felt like I was swallowing the water and by swallowing I was breathing in oxygen. But then I felt this ice cold feeling go through my legs. When I looked down I saw that in place of my leg's there was a mermaid's tail…just like I had on earth.

Lucian was swimming a little ahead of me so I swam as fast as I could to catch up with him. Then suddenly I felt this rush of cold water behind me and whipping around I saw this 20 foot long shark I screamed but all that came was a stream of bubbles.

Looking ahead I saw Lucian calmly waving at the shark and then I thought I heard him say, "Hi Petula."

Looking at him I suddenly understood. What I saw told me that he knew this gigantormous animal like a man knows a dog. It was his pet. He was looking lovingly at this monster and the monster came up to him and what he did can only be described as nuzzling. I looked at him with shock and curiosity. I noticed then when he had called out to Petula he had first cupped his hand s and then talked.

I asked him with my hands cupped in front of me "Is this Petula your pet?"

He replied "Affirmative all animals are my pets because I am the creature reaper. Something like the Grimm reaper of your Earth. But I can take the soul of any organism if they make me unhappy and reward any creature with extra life if they please me".

This line sounded kind of weird and dorky but I nodded as if I understood. Smiling he started swimming vertically downwards. This place was really freaking me out now so nervously I followed him.

Deep underwater I saw this weird kind of light like a bulb glowing, eerily. As it got closer it became more and more intoxicating but then I saw something truly horrific.

I saw this ugly fish about 5 feet long, with these huge jaws and utterly carnivorous teeth each of which were the size of one of my fingers. It was this bog colored gray with splotches of white.

This disgusting monster came up to me and opened its jaws slightly. I felt like its jaws were like a trap opening slowly, slowly and then they were going to slam shut leaving there victims in excruciating pain. When it was less than a foot away from me it whipped its head sideways and seeing Lucian he froze.

He inched away from me snapping his jaws shut and turned to Lucian. He went and stood stationery 6 feet away from him and did what I can only portray as him kneeling down begging for mercy.

Lucian's face was gray with rage. His face was clouded with fury. He bared his teeth at this stranger and I suddenly noticed that they were sharp and pointed. He tore down at this creature clawing at him with his sudden saber-like hands. He decapitated this creature before my eyes. Horrified I stared at him.

He just smiled at me, and then said, "They have already been told not to try and devour my visitors." As he smiled I noticed that his teeth had lost vampiric quality.

Freaking out a little a followed him. By this time we were approximately 3500 metres under the mean sea level. As we went deeper and deeper it got darker and darker.

I told him that I was feeling a little scared and to my surprise he cracked his knuckles and as soon as he did this his hair looked as though it had caught fire. This kind of lit up the place so I could actually see where we were going. By now I was feeling kind of creeped out.

After about ten minutes on swimming I saw this house made of coral. On seeing this I couldn't stop myself from laughing. On being asked why I said," I feel as though I am in a fairy tale. He just grinned and said," Whatever makes you happy, princess."

**GET IT?**

**It's that mermaid girl from the school.**

**But this is a once in a thingy chapter. I just wanted to give her a happy ending. **

**Basically the last word, shows what she will become, "A princess ." and she's…..moved on to a much better place.**

**:D**

**YAY**

**MERRY CHRISTMAS PEOPLE**

**AND A HAPPY NEW YEAR =D**

**I may not be able to update for some while, because I'm going to be travelling to my father's house on the opposite side of the continent for my holidays.**

**Is it snowing where you are?**

**Guess what, I've never even seen snow **

**It doesn't snow here EVER.**

**Tell me what you're getting as a Christmas present if you guys want, so I can like virtually drool over them **

**PLEASE REVIEW. PLEEEEEEEEEEASEEEEEE**

**PRETTY PLEASE **

**And thank you so much for your previous reviews.**

**YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME.**

**Luv Ya **

**Alsin **


	32. STORY ON HIATUS

**Story on hiatus **

I doubt anyone is still reading this story now. In any case I feel I owe anyone who read it an explanation.

I have changed so much since the last time I posted a chapter. I moved halfway across my country, joined a new school where we have over 16 major exams a year, my mother stopped talking to me, I have to start applying for colleges, etc etc. These may sound like random excuses. If so sorry. These are the only explanations I have.

Basically i'm really really busy and i do not have the time to write.

_If anyone would like to adopt this story, go ahead =) PM me_

I WOULD LIKE TO THANK ANYONE WHO READ, REVIEWED, FAVOURITE-D OR FOLLOWED THIS STORY You guys made me cry more than once at your amazing reviews.

This has been an amazing experience.

Thank you ,

-LOTS AND LOTS AND LOTS OF LOVE

Alsin =)


End file.
